La Saga de Themis
by ProyectNHK
Summary: Después de la batalla con Hades... una venganza... una nueva vida... Una titánide y sus juezas, un deber, para que exista un futuro... He vuelto a retomar mi amada historia espero sea de su agrado y perdonen el retraso! Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**Themis, Diosa de la justicia divina**

Después de Hades, el dios Zeus se condolió del enorme sacrificio que habían sufrido Athena y sus caballeros en la guerra santa contra el Dios del inframundo y sus espectros. Los humanos merecían tal sacrificio, se lo probarían más adelante en un futuro, aunque ya no tenían Santos o algún Dios que los defendiera de su implacable ira.

Ares, Dios de la guerra, el cual se había posesionado del santo de géminis, Saga; decidió encarnar como humano en la tierra aprovechando la muerte de Athena y sus santos. Sin embargo, sus planes fueron suspendidos temporalmente por Hera quien lo durmió bajo los encantos de la Diosa Afrodita en el Jardín de los Ensueños.

Zeus se percató de la acción de su esposa Hera en contra del Dios de la guerra para impedir la dominación del mundo humano, aprovechando esa acción temporal, de parte de su esposa y la Diosa Afrodita, les concedió una segunda oportunidad a todos los Santos caídos en el Hades y a su hija predilecta Atenea. Ares se dio cuenta de la estrategia de Zeus y bajo a la tierra junto al alma de Saori Kido; Habitando Ares dentro del cuerpo de la misma.

**Santuario de Athena**

**(Grecia)**

El tiempo había transcurrido en el santuario, el hermoso santuario de Atenea estaba en ruinas, las casas de los santos dorados estaban destruidas y así permanecían como testigos latentes de una cruel batalla.

Shaina, la fiel amazona de plata reclutaba guardias junto al santo de bronce Jabú de unicornio en el coliseo. Su ánimo, acentuado por un pésimo desgano y una nostalgia de tiempos en donde caballeros de gran valía entrenaban arduamente en horas tempranas, mostraban a una representante de la cobra de mal humor.

"_Un día radiante donde el ímpetu de un guerrero exigía combates"_, ese fue el último pensamiento de la amazona mientras observaba con desgano los nuevos guardias que vigilarían en horario nocturno los alrededores del destruido templo de Athena, ningún guerrero entre ellos.

El santo de unicornio dio por terminado dicho deber observando con cara de circunstancias a la amazona de la serpiente, limitándose ésta a darle un suspiro lleno de desolación.

- Ya ha pasado un año desde la muerte de los santos y de nuestra diosa.

¿Deberíamos seguir con todo esto?

- Por supuesto santo de Athena, nosotros los que quedamos debemos proteger todo lo que Athena protegía, ¿acaso tu dudas eso?.

- Es un enorme cliché de principiante Shaina. no dudo de mi deber, es solo que limitarnos a tareas sin sentido, cuando defendíamos y sentíamos el hermoso cosmos de Athena, sí me sentía útil. Aporto Jabú mirando desolado a la amazona.

- Santo de poca fe, despabílate, nuestra Diosa nos ve, siempre estará dándonos fuerzas para seguir adelante. Además los santos deben...!Que demonios es eso!.

Cosmos poderosos surcaban el cielo con un brillo espectacular cuyo punto final que se observaba desde el coliseo era el recinto de Atenea. Estupefactos corrieron sin creer lo que sus ojos veían porque ya su corazón emocionado palpitaba por una certera corazonada.

**Palacio Mcfersons**

**(Inglaterra)**

_falta poco, falta poco_. Ese era el pensamiento acelerado de una joven mientras pasaba aprisa por los largos y altos salones del viejo castillo Mcfersons, decorado con un hermoso estilo gótico renacentista de a mediados del siglo XVII, con pasos precisos, ansiosos, caminaba para llegar al salón de reuniones.

Respiro profundo cuando estuvo frente a frente a dicha puerta, resignada bajo su mirada para ver sus hermosos zapatos nuevos, pensó en la forma como los había adquirido, todo lo que habían compartido ese hermoso día veraniego en Inglaterra en los majestuosos centros comerciales de Gran Bretaña junto a todas sus hermanas, ¡porque si lo eran!, Todas y cada una, de eso estaba más que segura, y la seguridad era una característica intrínseca de su persona más no los sucesos que pasarán a partir de ese momento sin mencionar las decisiones que deberá tomar. Pesadamente movió la hermosa puerta de caoba para adentrarse al salón.

- Bienvenida señorita Eneida. La estábamos esperando.

Podrías dejar de una vez por todas los tontos formalismos Ayame. Resopló resignada mas no enojada. ¿Disfrutaron de los fuegos pirotécnicos? Apunto con una enorme sonrisa, esperando que las demás agregaran algo al ya pasado suceso.

- Jajaja. ¿Linda Eneida, acaso sentiste esos poderosos cosmos?.

- Sabes que no "Manty" . contestó con algo de malicia.

- ¡Niña respeta a tus mayores!, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que eso es cursi y tonto, repite conmigo Sa-man-tha o como mi esencia Diké.

- Aunque no estoy capacitada para sentir cosmo energía puedo hacer otras cosas. Dijo sonriente a las cuatro jóvenes presentes ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Samantha.

- He mandado a Hebe y a Vesta para informarme sobre los caballeros y la Diosa Athena.

- Muy aplicadita la niña. Le dijo con sorna la joven Samantha. Media herida en su orgullo por ser ignorada.

Zamira, una de las jóvenes, miraba pacientemente en un mullido sillón a la que Samantha llamaba "niña", sonrió para si misma, ¿Cuántos años tenia ya?, para ella seguiría siendo la misma pequeña aunque ahora posea un cuerpo moldeado, luzca una hermosa cabellera rubia que llegue a su cintura con hermosos ojos azules cielo, con un rostro brillante enmarcado únicamente por su calidez, un lazo plateado fungía como pisapelo, _un ángel entre mortales-_pensó. Si, es una linda mujercita de 17 primaveras, toda una señorita inglesa. Delicada, graciosa y pura, sin embargo, había adquirido esa perspicacia e inteligencia cuando supo la verdad sobre nuestra esencia y su hermana mayor Brittany…

- ¿Dónde esta su hermana Brittany, señorita Mcfersons?. Fue lo primero que pregunto mirando inquisitivamente a Eneida.

- Se encuentra meditando en el Jardín Zami. Suspiro resignada, nunca dejarían las formalidades aunque estuvieran todas a solas. _¿Acaso siempre me trataran como una niña?. _retomando la palabra, las miro a todas disgustada.

Samantha estaba por empezar a fumar su cigarro sentada en un solitario frente a la amplia ventana, la cual había abierto para que el humo no intoxicara el aire, vestida únicamente por un pijama, _¿otra vez levantándose tarde?_, poso sus ojos sobre Zamira, callada y ausente, siempre en actitud de espera. Sus grandes y misteriosos ojos verdes olivo se detuvieron a ver ciertos documentos para comprobar algunos datos que le habían llegado sobre la Srta. Kido. Siguió observando que hoy llevaba su preciosa cabellera abundante y roja sangre cubierta completamente por una pañoleta marrón, de los cuales algunos mechones necios salían enmarcando un rostro fino y bronceado.

- Sabes cuando tendremos noticias de Hebe y Vesta, Eneida. Pregunto resignada Samantha interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- De eso se encargará personalmente Shirley. _Si es que termina de romper a tiempo con el tonto de Joshua._ Pensó retraí nos queda esperar la decisión de Brittany, ella sabrá exactamente lo que haremos pero es inevitable que tomemos carta sobre el asunto. Dijo pesadamente fijando sus ojos en el ventanal donde se encontraba Diké, la cual terminaba de apagar su cigarrillo.

La risa controlada y cínica de Samantha sorprendió los preocupados pensamientos de las jóvenes.

- Ustedes ya lo saben, tendremos que intervenir usando nuestros poderes en contra de los que vengan. De seguro morirán algunos de ellos o algunas de nosotras…

**Santuario de Athena**

_Las cosas pasan porque deben de pasar_. Así pensaba Shaina al ver a todos los caballeros dorados vivos sosteniendo algunos los cuerpos de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki. La princesa Athena descansaba en brazos de Saga de Géminis.

Su cosmo, aun dormida, brillaba con gran intensidad llenando al santuario de esa vida que había perdido tras su perdida en la batalla contra Hades, alejando ese espectro de muerte y vacío dejado ya hace un año.

- Rápido, debemos dejarla en su templo para que descanse, aun esta muy agotada.

- Saga de Géminis, el sagrado templo esta listo para acoger a la Diosa. Dijo Shaina aun anonadada por lo que observaba, principalmente fijando su atención en un caballero en particular. Percatándose que los santos estaban sin sus armaduras, estas estaban en su urna al igual que las armaduras de los de Bronce. Jabú, ayuda inmediatamente a los santos a llevar A Athena al Templo, después llama a los demás caballeros de bronce para atenderlos como se merecen. Ordeno sin mirarle ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en un caballero desfallecido, en _el santo de Pegaso._

Apartadas de la vista de santos y amazona, observando todos los acontecimientos, se encontraban dos mujeres idénticas de contextura delgada y frágil aparentando una edad no mayor de 25 años, de larga caballera rosa pálido y grandes ojos grises, los cuales no dejaban ningún dato ocular fuera de su alcance. Habían disminuido su presencia para ser totalmente imperceptibles para aquellos que pudiesen detectarlas; un calor insoportable llenaba su espacio, el aire espeso y húmedo de Grecia hacía que sus ropas se pegaran a su cuerpo e incontables gotas de sudor surcaran sus frentes, estuvieron esperando la llegada de Athena y de sus Santos por largo tiempo hasta por fin notar su arribo.

- Hebe, ¿crees que realmente sea la hora de que las Juezas intervengan?. Preguntó hastiada de aburrimiento y de incomodidad una de las gemelas.

- Por Themis, podrías dejar de quejarte, sabes que la señorita Eneida fue muy específica, hay que aprovechar la guardia baja de estos Santos y su actual condición.

- Fue fácil llegar hasta aquí, su seguridad apesta. Resopló con un dejo de enojo su contraparte la cual estaba igual que su hermana pero sabía de la importancia de su actual posición. _Espiar._

- Por favor Hebe, ya vimos todo lo que queríamos ver. Miró hastiada al cielo quejándose de su situación. Esos _hermosos Santos_ fieles a esa Frígida Diosa la protegerán hasta la muerte, no creo que entiendan razones de extrañas que vengan a decirle cosas que no entenderán. La diplomacia de Brittany les apestará.

- Por alguna vez podrías respetar Vesta, Athena es una Diosa admirable, que no te quepa ninguna duda sobre eso. Respecto a Brittany, está en su naturaleza no combatir si se puede hablar. Deberías de entenderla. Las _Themistopolois _están mucho más que listas para combatir, sin embargo, ella odiaría verlas intervenir si esta en sus manos apartarlas de cualquier daño absurdo. Principalmente por ellas y por su hermana menor _Eneida._

- ¡Si, si, si!. Me irrita estar en Grecia Hebe, ya vimos lo que queríamos ver, anda, regresemos al hotelucho del pueblo, quiero darme una ducha bien fría y soñar con algunos de estos atractivos Santos dorados. Le dijo guiñándole un ojo esperando complicidad.

Hebe miraba resignada a su hermana y suspiro por tercera vez, _jamás cambiarí_a, esa característica despreocupada y coqueta de su personalidad la acompañaba siempre aún en los lugares más serios, aunque pensando en que su gemela se pondría más impertinente en menos de 10 minutos, y como los _santos atractivos_ como les decía ella, estaban ya lejos de sus ojos, decidió darle la razón por esa vez y partir al hotel que Shirley les había conseguido vía Internet, y pensando justamente en esa bromista loca.

-Vesta, porque diablos Shirley no vino y nos alquilo semejante sitio, ¿sabias que mi cama vibra si le das a un botón?.

- Jajaja, de seguro anda con su último noviecito o terminando con él, pero no la culpo todo lo arregla vía Internet, es una maniática de la tecnología, pero la ¡matare cuando la vea!.

- La verdad es que ustedes son un dolor de cabeza. _Mi hermana es una tonta. _Resignada ante esa ultima idea, salían de la zona del poderío de la hija predilecta de Zeus.

Hola!

Me reporto con este nuevo fanfic que había dejado en el olvido después de muchos años lo retomo con muchas ideas y ganas de terminar. Le he corregido ciertos aspectos pero siempre se pueden escapar algunas cosas, sean buenos y díganme. Gracias a Raven Stark mi manita y complice en esta obra y a su amor Orlando que pronto me tendrá los dibujos de las juezas, es maravilloso!

Comenten y cualquier duda ya saben…

Arigatou Gozaimaz!


	2. El carácter de un Dios

**El carácter de un Dios: De lo divino a lo humano**

**Santuario de Athena**

**(Grecia)**

La noche había refrescado tras una tarde bastante calurosa, y no solamente húmeda y pesada sino también llena de nuevos acontecimientos que darían inicio a una nueva etapa, a una segunda oportunidad de vivir, _sí, vivir_, esa palabra tan lejana para una diosa que reencarna en una humana, en una adolescente con grandes deberes y obligaciones que llevar día a día. A pesar de estar sumamente agotada no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en sus Santos, en la tierra que debía proteger, infinitos pensamientos que forjan emociones fuertes, sin embargo, ¿Podría Athena seguir manejando las emociones de la humana Saori Kido?, una pregunta que divagaba siempre con una respuesta dudosa para ser una Diosa de la Sabiduría. Sus Santos la protegerían siempre aún más allá de la muerte, ¿Qué había hecho ella? Darles siempre preocupaciones, momentos espeluznantes que requerían un sacrificio enorme, ¿Qué les ofrecía ella?.

Lágrimas. Las sentía rodar por sus mejillas, insistentes y calladas, delatoras de grandes incertidumbres. Su lado humano afloraba atormentando así a una Diosa de la guerra justa, sabia y casta. Dormir esa noche era un acto muy lejano, lo sabia.

Se levanto pesadamente de la enorme cama dorada, descalza camino todo el pasillo hasta llegar al trono, sentándose con la elegancia de una reina cerró sus ojos fijos en el hermoso techo de marfil, llegando a su mente millares de sucesos pasados. Un sollozo pesado cubrió el eterno silencio del lugar, la princesa en posición fetal hundía su rostro entre sus rodillas. El dolor, un vacío conocido y odiado. Esa noche solitaria la hija predilecta de Zeus conocería íntimamente su humanidad.

Una risa maquiavélica se escuchaba como eco en el amplio salón, burlándose de la trágica dualidad de la Diosa haciendo más miserable su soledad.

- Athena, fue una injusticia que eliminaras a Hades, ¿Quién te crees que eres para darle muerte a un dios?. ¿Piensas que el Señor del Olimpo seguirá protegiéndote?

La joven asustada coloco su mano izquierda sobre su corazón, se percato que dentro de si habitaba alguien más, esa voz la abrumaba, tan agresiva, tan cercana a ella. Trato de advertir esa intromisión síquicamente a Shaka de virgo pero un dolor fuerte golpeo su pecho y cabeza insistentemente haciendo que perdiera su objetivo.

- Hermosa Athena, nada es justo. Quiero que llores formando ríos de dolor, deseo tu sufrimiento por humillación. Anhelo que Saori Kido se revele ante ti y se una a mi nueva causa, observaras como destruyo todo lo que has creado. ¡Tu, asesina de dioses! Te has levantado en contra de los tuyos a favor de los humanos. No mereces ser una diosa… y como tanto los amas…

Esa voz, la conocía, su enemigo, su antítesis, su hermano…

- Ares, ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizarme?, no lo permitiré, prefiero morir antes que dejar que tomes posesión de mi.

Aporto decidida aunque su cuerpo le traicionaba, sentía como una enorme sombra la consumía lentamente; sus ojos aun abiertos y asustados por la enorme impresión de sentir a ese dios repulsivo hablarle, sin embargo, quería eliminarle personalmente sin involucrar a sus Santos, deseaba tanto no crearles tantos problemas, dejarles hacer una nueva vida sin sufrimientos.

- No puedes Athena, siempre los utilizas a tu antojo, les dices que se sacrifiquen en nombre de la tierra, que se maten unos con otros para demostrarte cuanto te son fieles. Eres patética, no pudiste evitar que hirieran de tal magnitud a tu caballero más fiel. No te resistas, es inevitable.

Sus palabras tocaban un nervio muy difícil de sanar, eran ciertas, como había podido dejar que casi matasen a Seiya frente a sus ojos después que él había hecho tanto por ella, ¿Por qué no podía amarle libremente como Saori Kido?. La inseguridad y la decepción le abrían paso a las intenciones de Ares cuyo plan era hacerle perder toda esperanza con rastros de culpa que residían dentro de su corazón humano.

Miedo. Era inevitable que la posesionara. Estaba perdida dentro de su dolor, vulnerable. Un fuerte temblor sacudió su cuerpo, un quejido monstruoso salio de si, respirando con dificultad, pronuncio su ultima plegaria.

Mis Santos nos destruirán…

**Palacio Mcfersons**

**(Inglaterra)**

Las últimas noticias de Hebe y Vesta fueron recibidas por Eneida esa misma tarde, siendo discutidas por todas sin la presencia de Brittany. No se explicaba esa reciente lejanía, siempre estaba meditando en el Jardín, ausente, callada como si tratara de entender y evitar el momento que les esperaba. No, definitivamente no la entendía…

Dejo de pensar para concentrarse por cuarta vez en dormir, la idea de tener que viajar al santuario y acabar con el mal existente ponía a la bella Eneida en una encrucijada entre ansiosa y nerviosa , más todavía los comentarios hechos por Samantha. Tenia la esperanza de que jamás tendrían que debatirse en duelos a muerte. Las amaba a cada una de ellas, las conocía y las entendía íntimamente. Sobrevivieron juntas a muchas circunstancias dolorosas del pasado, las muertes de personas cercanas, decepciones y lecciones de vida.

No, definitivamente no dormiría esa noche. Dormir… ¡Acción imposible! Realmente hacia ya tres días que no dormía, desde que Brittany les dijo que Zeus le ordeno juzgar a Ares sin importar las consecuencias.

Pobre de Brittany tener que llevar la carga de ser una titánide. Juzgar a Dioses en terreno mortal jamás había pasado, no obstante, era su obligación como Diosa de la justicia Divina. Una obligación injusta, era su amada hermana con algunos recuerdos de una antigua diosa, al menos eso pensaba…

Cerró sus ojos y los abrió de golpe molesta, salio de su cómoda cama y se dirigió a tomar aire fresco al balcón. Ver las estrellas la relajaba. Tenia que hablar con su hermana. No permitiría por nada del mundo la muerte de algunas de ellas, no poseía poder alguno de cosmoenergía o alguna deidad pero estaba en su esencia ayudarlas con todo.

Suspiro cansada abrazándose a si misma, sus ojos azules fijos en los hermosos puntos brillantes del oscuro cielo. Su decisión, como siempre, será ayudarlas hasta con su propia vida…

Esa noche Morfeo no se manifestó en el palacio; y en la amplia biblioteca, Zamira, cuya esencia divina llamada Eirene, jueza de la paz; mostraba una de sus características_: la sabiduría. _Callada meditaba buscándole la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho su Diosa Themis.

Sentada en un mullido sillón buscaba en viejos manuscritos sobre posesiones divinas.

Suspiró un poco irritada, en definitiva, encontrar ese tipo de datos era más que imposible. La intranquilidad no era parte de su persona pero ver a alguien tan calmada, preocupada por las decisiones que deberá tomar de alguna manera la mortificaba. Brittany era una persona sosegada y tranquila muy a diferencia de su hermana menor Eneida que es toda una hiperactiva. _¿Podríamos salvarle la vida a la Diosa Atena?_

No lo sabía, por ese motivo estaba enfrascada en obtener algún dato que la ayudase a darle una contesta afirmativa a su Señora. Sin embargo, en esos viejos manuscritos en griego antiguo no se encontraba nada.

El sonido de alguien que abre la puerta la obligo a mirar en esa dirección.

-Sabía que estabas aquí Eirene. Me percate de una luz debajo de la puerta. Apunto de manera despreocupada una joven esbelta de mediana estatura, grandes ojos miel y pelo castaño bastante claro.

-¿Qué quieres de mi a estas horas de la noche Astrea?. Le preguntó con un dejo de cansancio en la voz.

- Solo quería saber sobre Eunomía, hace días que no se de ella, Spica me dijo que la contactó vía email menciono algo como que estaba ocupada o algo así, eso me dio a entender la despistada de Shirley y sobre ella pesa una amenaza de muerte por Vesta - rió por lo bajo-. Deberían ya de estar aquí, tenemos que estar unidas para cualquier eventualidad. Le dijo seriamente Astrea sentándose frente a una pensativa Eirene.

- Mañana estarán aquí todas, menos Hebe y Vesta que nos esperaran en Grecia. Le informó.

Ayame miraba fijamente los grandes y pesados ojos verdes olivo de Zamira buscando inquisitivamente algún rastro de esperanza más no lo encontró. Le sonrío compasivamente levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella otorgándole un abrazo que sosegaría hasta el más intranquilo ser.

La jueza de la paz se rindió callada a ese gesto sobreprotector de la mayor de las Themistopolois.

-Sabes, realmente la palabra _unidad _es mucho más compleja que un simple significado de unión. Le dijo rompiendo el sublime abrazo, más no su dulce tono de voz. Zami, recuerdas esa noche cuando apenas con diez años caíste por ese acantilado sin ninguna esperanza de salir viva, - sonrío melancólica- una fuerte tormenta azotaba la zona y habíamos desobedecido una orden directa de nuestro tutor de no salir, el río estaba desbordado. - Zamira asintió compungida -.

Cuando caíste, un miedo infinito nos cubrió a todas paralizándonos en el acto. Solo la pequeña Eneida de tan solo seis años salto en tu ayuda, estaba muerta de miedo, llena de lágrimas.

- Lo recuerdo, se día encendí mis cosmos como nunca antes para poder salir de ese suceso con bien. Ella se estaba ahogando pero su voluntad era tan fuerte que sujeto mi mano y jamás la soltó. Simplemente mi corazón exploto, podría morir pero definitivamente _ella no debía morir_, esa necesidad de protegerla aun mas fuerte que mi propia vida. Aportó Eirene.

- Solo vimos una luz muy brillante abrirse paso entre las aguas y elevarlas a ambas a tierra firme, donde estamos todas llorando como magdalenas, es cierto aun inconsciente la pequeña sostenía tu mano firmemente. Fue la primera vez que sentimos tu verdadera esencia divina, nació Eirene, la jueza de la paz, "la sabia" una de las servidoras de la Diosa Themis. Dijo orgullosa la esencia de Astrea.

- Ayame, te pones mas vieja de la cuenta – mirándola burlona- solo me llevas dos años.

Ayame camino hasta la puerta dejando a Zamira mucho más tranquila y relajada. Se encogió de hombros agradecida por la súbita intervención de "la virgen".

- Deberías descansar, ¿tengo que ordenarte que te vayas a dormir?. Le advirtió chistosamente apuntándole con el dedo.

- Que graciosa, ordenarme tu a mi - frunciendo el ceño con fingido enojo- además por ser la mayor no significa que… **Plam, plam, plammmmm** ¡Que demonios fue eso!

Ambas se miraron perplejas por algunos segundos antes de salir apresuradas a ver de donde provenían esos golpes secos, cuando llegaron se encontraron en la puerta a una recién llegada, los golpes que habían escuchado se debieron al fuerte azote de puerta que había dado y a una caída estrepitosa debido a una ebria con falta de dirección.

Decepción y tristeza fueron los sentimientos encontrados de las dos estables juezas. Un ser parecido a un humano se arrastraba por las escaleras queriendo subir con destino hacia su habitación.

- Samantha, ¿permitirías que algunas de nosotras te ayudáramos a llegar hasta tu cama?. Pregunto dudosa la de grandes ojos miel.

- Umn. Estoy bien, solo necesito llegar y listo. Masticó las palabras con un dejo de orgullo la ebria Jueza.

Vestida con una falda muy corta de cuero marrón que dejaba ver sus moldeadas piernas, un ajustado corsé negro que entallaba de manera obscena unos senos firmes y voluptuosos, zapatillas altas de madera y vestigios de un maquillaje estridente, eran signos de una noche como muchas para la joven esencia de Diké, "la implacable", dicho que se revertía en esa ocasión como muchas a esas horas de la madrugada.

Al no escuchar ninguna queja más de "Manty" ni percibir ningún signo de movimiento por parte de su etílica amiga decidieron intervenir calladamente, llevándola hasta sus aposentos.

No se podía hacer nada… no podían culparla por nada…

En alguna parte de Inglaterra, precisamente en las afueras de éste, lejos de la modernidad, se mostraba imperioso un nuevo amanecer, adornado por opacas estrellas acompañados con cantos de gallos, se encontraba una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio cuyo perfil relajado denotaba una profunda tranquilidad, sin embargo, no era así. Recostada de un enorme árbol, esperaba el regreso del sol. Percibió la fresca humedad de la madrugada, lo disfruto como si fuese la última oportunidad para hacerlo. Abrió sus ojos, mostrando competencia con el cielo azul que pronto vería. _Tiempo de regresar,_ esa idea pasajera y precisa la levanto como resorte, asumiéndola como una orden imperiosa.

Una ligera vibración proveniente del diminuto aparato que se hallaba en uno de los bolsillos de su jeans le sacó de sus pulmones un cansado suspiro de resignación.

- ¿Diga?. Me dirijo hacia allá, estoy en camino. Dijo esto caminando a la carretera desactivando la alarma de un porsche azul marino. Llegaré en veinte minutos. No, despreocúpate no conduciré como una suicida. Por cierto, sabes algo de Shirley. Comunícate con ella inmediatamente y si tienes que amenazarla hazlo, me encargare de ella después. Si, ya sé como es, pero en estos momentos no debe ser como siempre. Debe asumir sus responsabilidades. Te dejo.

Colgando inmediatamente arranco a toda velocidad hacia el palacio Mcfersons, su antiguo hogar.

-Achuuu. Estornudo de la nada.

- Pareces que estas agripada Shirley.

- No lo creo, estoy segura que están hablando de mí, estoy pensando en Natasha. le hablaba coqueta al lente de una camarita.

- ¿Quién es ella?, perdón se me había olvidado. No es ella la esencia de Eunomía. Colocando una mano en actitud pensativa en su barbilla.

- Así es, pero despreocúpate tengo otros problemas en mente, una discusión con Vesta me espera pronto. Me hubiese gustado tanto verle la cara a la estirada de Hebe cuando se diera cuenta que clase de "motel" le rente.

- Tú eres de cuidado Spica. Le dijo con tono pícaro el joven del otro lado de la pantalla.

- Me despido Joshua, debo atender ciertas cosas en palacio. Por cierto, deja tu Messenger abierto esta noche para comunicarte si viajare o no a Grecia.

- No hay problema desde aquí estaré muy pendiente de ti._ Mi linda e inocente estrella protectora._

Desconectándose de la red, la bromista Jueza Spica apagó su laptop colocándola en su mesita de noche para irse a dar un baño caliente, le esperaban muchos sucesos. Una sonrisa cómplice con sus ideas le pusieron de buen humor para darle frente a todas las contrariedades que vendrían ese día. Mientras, soñaría en la tina con su adorable Joshua.

Ohhhhh pero de este capitulo solo dos o tres cositas arregle, la verdad, no quiero cambiar mucho la historia más adelante se verán cambios mas significativos y drástico. Se que tanto nombre confunde pero es importante resaltar ese hecho. Ellas son seres humanos cuyas esencias provienen de personajes mitológicos griegos. Las Themistopolois, en la mitología griega, eran las servidoras o jueces de Themis en el Olimpo. También tome a las "Las horas" que son Eunomia, Dice o Diké y Eirene. Hijas de Zeus y Themis

En la mitología griega, **Eunomia** (Ευνομια, 'buen orden') era la diosa de la ley y la legislación. Es representada en este fanfic por **Natasha "la recta" la del buen orden.**

**Dice**, **Dicea** o _**Dike**_ (en griego antiguo Δίκη _Díkê_, 'justicia') es, en la mitología griega, la personificación de la justicia. Dice vigilaba actos de los hombres y se acercaba al trono de Zeus con lamentos cada vez que un juez violaba la justicia. Era la enemiga de todas las falsedades, y la protectora de la sabia administración de la justicia. En las tragedias, Dice aparece como una divinidad que castiga severamente toda injusticia, vela por el mantenimiento de la justicia y penetra en los corazones de los injustos con la espada hecha para ella por Aisa. Es representada en este fanfic por **Samantha "la implacable"** .

**Eirene** (en griego antiguo Ειρήνη, 'paz') es una de las tres Horas, hijas de Zeus y Temis. Eirene era la personificación de la paz y la riqueza y era representada en el arte como una joven y bella mujer llevando una cornucopia, un cetro y una antorcha o ritón. Es representada en este fanfic por **Zamira " La Sabia" Jueza de la paz.**

**Astrea** (en griego Αστραια _Astraia_ o Αστραιη _Astraiê_, 'la estrellada', o también Αστραπη _Astrapê_, 'relámpago'; en latín _Astraea_) era la diosa virgen que llevaba los rayos de Zeus en sus brazos. era hija Zeus y Temis, siendo pues una titánide y personificando junto a su madre a la justicia. Zeus la subió al cielo, situándola entre las estrellas como la constelación Virgo, y la balanza de la justicia que llevaba en las manos se convirtió en la cercana constelación Libra. Se representa a Astrea como una diosa alada con una aureola brillante, que porta una antorcha (todos estos son atributos de una diosa de las estrellas) y los rayos de Zeus. Es representada en este fanfic por **Ayame "La virgen".**

**Spica "la estrella protectora**" Jueza de la divina protección es representada **por Shirley**, en si no proviene de la descendencia entre Zeus y Themis mas bien es una estrella, la más brillante y grande de la constelación de virgo. Virgo se representa a menudo portando dos gavillas de trigo, una de ellas señalada por la brillante estrella Espiga o Spica (α Virginis), 'la espiga' de los agricultores medievales. La localización de Virgo es fácil gracias a esta estrella. **Virgo** (la virgen, símbolo

Bueno esto es un pequeño resumen mitológico sacado de Wikipedia para mejor entendimiento sobre las juezas. Comenten!


	3. Servidores de Dioses

**Servidores de Dioses: Fidelidad y devoción**

Oscuridad…

Una palabra que encierra tantas emociones pudiendo ser miedo, inseguridad, un millar de sentimientos, recuerdos. En los niveles más recónditos de nuestra verdadera esencia se encuentra esa palabra, alojada eternamente hasta que en oportunidades aflora lúgubremente para abordar nuestra existencia.

Vacío…

Con la conciencia despierta, la princesa de la guerra justa, se percato de la inmensa oscuridad, su cosmo brillaba débilmente dándole a saber que éste evitaba que se consumiera en ese manto oscuro en su alrededor. Sentimientos humanos alejados de su divinidad habían escapado otorgándole el temple único de un dios. Allí sola se encontraba la poderosa Atena, simplemente ella, la hija del poderoso Zeus.

-Salve Diosa Atena, ¿Cómo se siente sin su humanidad?. Esa voz tan conocidamente inquietante adornada con tono sarcástico, inundaba el espacio.

-Ares, ordenarle a la razón que ocupe tu mente, ¿será inútil o torpe?.

-Ambas, princesa. Reconoció impávido. ¿Disfrutas carecer de la humanidad que te ofrece la adolescente Saori Kido?. Porque es más fácil corromper a un ser humano carente de muchas cosas que a un Dios.

La Diosa orgullosa, fuerte, encendía su cosmo mas su resplandor no trascendía.

-La oscuridad te devorará, siendo tu misma la carcelera de tu esencia. Estas perdida, reconócelo de una vez y abandona esa idea absurda de deberte a los mortales que como tales solo obedecen ordenes de seres como nosotros, no les queda otra cosa que aceptar una voluntad. Solo son peones, seres débiles que se atreven intentar enseñarnos sin conocer ni siquiera de que están hechos.

-Que equivocado estas Ares, la observación no es uno de tus fuertes -resopló indignada- la sabiduría no es parte indeleble de tu ser; si no entiendes a los seres humanos, sus complejidades, sus sentimientos, no mereces controlarles y mucho menos ser un Dios para ellos. No eres nada Ares – dijo con ímpetu- solo una entidad divina con aires de superioridad. Concluyó determinada.

-Sin embargo, quien esta en esta situación eres tu querida hermana. Tu cosmos no durará lo que pretendes, acabaras devorada por tu propia oscuridad. Tus santos obedecerán mis fines, esta simple entidad divina como dices, gobernará y manejara como peones a los seres humanos. Esta nueva era será de guerras y destrucción, como tanto anhelan, como tanto desea su instinto animal. Yo les daré la libertad, seré su libertador, conquistarán, matarán por placer, veneraran mi voluntad porque les otorgaré lo único que más necesitan_, poder. _

Sus últimas palabras tallaron en su mente, ese miedo por perder a sus seres humanos no se reflejaba. Solo deseaba acabar inmediatamente con ese ser repulsivo y ególatra de su hermano. Acabaría con él aunque le cueste su reencarnación. Sus santos se darían cuenta de su cambio, notando la ausencia de Atena en Saori Kido, ellos son fieles a la verdad, a la justicia; sus servidores devotos de las buenas causas, no permitirán la maldad en el mundo.

Pensamientos que consuelan, más el autentico conocimiento de la verdadera fidelidad y devoción de sus santos tranquilizó a la hija de Zeus. Su objetivo en esos momentos, era recuperar el control de su humanidad, aclararle algunos puntos y dejarse llevar por ella.

_Darle su oportunidad….._

**Santuario**

**Salón del trono**

Kanon de Géminis esperaba pacientemente a que su diosa Atena arribara el salón. De un momento a otro, llegaría para decirle el motivo de su llamada. Mientras esperaba, pensaba en los acontecimientos inmediatamente regresaron del inframundo; todo era muy confuso, es como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado, cuando realmente había pasado un año. Un año. Si lo meditaba, no entendía realmente los propósitos de su princesa jamás espero volver a la vida, sin embargo, pensaba que podría ser que la tierra estuviese nuevamente en peligro. No era justo. Vivir para pelear. El deber de un santo de Atena. No se quejaba y jamás se quejaría.

Observó detenidamente el imponente trono. No, no era justo que una adolescente renunciara a todo por salvar la tierra. Alguien tenia que hacer el trabajo - pensó resignado- daría su vida una y otra vez por ella, por Atena. Su sacrificio no sería llevado solo, por su parte, contaría con él cuantas veces fuese necesario, estaba acostumbrado a eso y más él, que tenia tantas culpas pasadas en su alma. Servirle era un bálsamo para curar viejas heridas, sentirse útil para hacer lo que realmente estaba destinado a hacer. Era una bendición. Ella lo había bendecido con su _Gracia._

Sintió pasos apresurados, accionándolo a doblar su rodilla izquierda y mirar hacia el piso en calidad de admiración y respeto.

-Puedes levantarte Kanon de Géminis.

El gemelo menor la miró y le dedico una sonrisa, levantándose para esperar ordenes.

-Kanon, deseo los detalles sobre la condición de mis Santos y el estado de las armaduras. Dijo más con preocupación que con autoridad.

-Princesa, los santos de oro están en perfecto estado, un poco desconcertados pero estarán bien. Los santos de bronce, no están en el santuario, su mayordomo Tatsumi los envió a la clínica de su fundación en Japón para una mejor atención, su recuperación es notable, un fuerte desgaste físico es su mayor problema, aunque al santo de Pegaso tuvieron que operarlo de emergencia y hasta ahora no nos han informado nada, solo que su hermana esta pendiente de su estado. Saori Kido sonrío complacida, _una nueva oportunidad para vivir._

En cuanto a las armaduras -prosiguió Kanon- las destrozadas son las que con ayuda de Poseidón llegaron a Elysium para ayudar a los de bronce. Las armaduras divinas están en Japón junto a sus portadores. Dijo terminando de informar.

-Gracias Kanon. Por favor, mantenme informada de la condición de los santos en Japón. – le pidió con dejos de preocupación- por otro lado, tráeme las armaduras destrozadas y polvo de estrellas de Mu de Aries, haré que vuelvan a la vida- dijo mirándole decidida- es todo por ahora, puedes retirarte.

Se inclino para despedirse y justo cuando llegaba a la puerta. La escucho llamarle con algo de autoridad. Se volvió hacia ella. Dígame princesa.

-Hace horas que siento un cosmos poderoso queriendo rivalizar con el mío. Pienso que al dejar la tierra, dioses inferiores han querido ocupar mi puesto. Y eso no debe ser, sabes las terribles cosas que podrían llegar a pasar, ningún Dios tiene mi preparación, además yo me lo he ganado ¿no lo crees, Kanon? – le miro inquisitivamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Por supuesto que si, no debe ser. – Le afirmo contrariado, un poco perplejo por esa reacción, por supuesto, sin dejárselo notar- cuente conmigo para lo que sea princesa. La observo bajar los pocos escalones que lo dividían del trono con sutil paso, acercándosele con cierto aire provocativo que hizo que se quedara estático, analizando a velocidad de la luz esos nuevos gestos de su Diosa.

Se detuvo frente a frente de él, mirándole con el fuego del deseo carnal humano. Levanto una de sus manos haciendo que sus dedos rozaran íntimamente su mejilla izquierda.

-Me agrada tu devota lealtad a tu Diosa.- le dijo profundamente con un marcado doble sentido-

El joven geminiano pestañeo varias veces incrédulo, la adolescente fingió sorpresa rápidamente, le tomo la mano y le beso tímidamente la palma.

-Estoy tan agradecida con todos ustedes por estar siempre a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles.- Le miro con mucha ternura- Gracias Santo de Géminis. Sonriéndole ampliamente le dio la espalda para ocupar su trono.

Se reprocho a si mismo una y mil veces mientras bajaba las doce casas para encontrase con Mu de Aries. Es imposible que una Diosa pura y casta actuara de esa forma ante uno de sus santos. Inaudito que haya pensado cosas extrañas sobre ella, era un tonto mal pensado, no podía creer que la Diosa Virgen le mirara de forma tan lasciva y sexual. Definitivamente debería buscarse una novia antes que lo volvieran a matar.

**Palacio Mcfersons**

**Comedor principal**

Silencio..

Nadie quiso atreverse a romperlo, por más que pensaban en el asunto siempre se quedaban con las mismas preguntas. Muy a pesar de las circunstancias, era un bonito momento, después de meses todas estaban reunidas, bueno casi todas, faltaban las Gemelas Hebe y Vesta pero ellas vivían en el palacio así que no cuentan, por ahora.

Spica, la estrella protectora parecía feliz por algún motivo; felicidad que le sacaba chispas a "la recta" de Natasha ya que consideraba que el momento no era oportuno para ciertas ridiculeces humanas. Intuía que se trataba de algún noviecito nuevo, algún galán londinense, algún tonto que la pusiera en un altar hasta que ella se aburriera. Shirley era así, predecible, por la cantidad de veces que se repetía el mismo patrón.

Enojo…

Simplemente cuando la tensión reinaba en el ambiente por un sonido meloso proveniente de un aparato último modelo cuyo motivo principal era emocionar como loca a una disfuncional jueza. Esos mensajes que ella en voz alta expresaba como niño abriendo sus juguetes en navidad, eran el motivo.

"All I need is love"…. Sonó el celular por quinta vez anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

- Oigan, escúchenme. Otro más, no es un amor - recalcó emocionada con ojos brillantes - dice "estoy siempre pensando en ti, mi estrellita. Tu pingüinito".

La cara de fastidio que Eunomía mostraba era contrastada por la sonrisa cómplice de Eneida y una más recatada de su hermana mayor Brittany. En cuanto a Zamira y Ayame, seguían pensativas en otras cosas, muy sumergidas en su mundo. una con la idea fija de tratar de ayudar con el dilema el cual se enfrentaría su Diosa Themis, y la otra pensando en la tétrica aparición de Diké en la mesa; hacía más de veinte minutos que "manty" le daba ausentemente vueltas al cuchillo alejada de todos los sucesos que pasaban frente a sus narices.

Con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta; pálida, ojos hundidos y con el pijama aun puesto, al lado de la ruidosa Spica, tenía su mirada puesta en la nada del cuchillo. Rarísimo que no le haya pellizcado por su alboroto, acción que pronto tomaría Natasha.

Llamar la atención del grupo era algo un poco difícil, todavía más para retomar un tema el cual todas creían terminado. Brittany, quien es realmente la reencarnación de la titánide Themis, se confrontaba con sus miedos más profundos. Odiaría tener que perder algunas de sus juezas que en realidad eran para ella sus hermanas, entrenadas desde niñas para contener acciones impropias de reencarnaciones de dioses, la cual se estaba volviendo una costumbre. Desde que Apolo predijo en el Olimpo que la reencarnación de Atenea no duraría mucho tiempo en la tierra y que su orden desaparecería lentamente, dioses menores y con sed de poder habían insistido en nacer nuevamente en la tierra. Con la protección de Atena nula y la eliminación de futuros contrincantes poderosos, la tierra estaba servida en bandeja de plata para cualquier Dios con malas intenciones. Tomó la decisión de juzgar en terreno mortal devolviéndolos al Olimpo sin oportunidad de volver a reencarnar. Una tarea que viene haciendo secretamente desde los doce años, junto con las esencias divinas de sus themistopolois para mantener el equilibrio entre dioses y humanos.

Pero Eneida, su dulce hermana menor, era otra cosa. Desde que se entero quienes eran esas protegidas de su padre y la verdadera identidad de Brittany, una faceta de su personalidad se fortaleció. La determinación de ayudar no importándole las consecuencias. Sabia que su hermanita empezó a sentirse aprehensiva con relación a proteger sea como sea y a ayudar de cualquier forma aun no poseyendo esencia divina ni cosmo alguno. Era simplemente una humana, común y corriente, irritándole este hecho se convirtió en una excelente estratega con una voz de mando que a veces le sorprendía, no quería ser la débil o convertirse en una carga y más aún sabiendo las consecuencias que trajo las trágicas muertes de Sir Mcfersons, padre y tutor de las niñas y Sir Charles Mcfersons, tío. El amor fraternal humano esta fuera de comparación.

Debía dejar atrás las reflexiones junto con los pensamientos para después, si no actuaba de manera rápida Eunomía le rompería el celular en la cabeza a Spica por la lectura del séptimo mensajito.

-Juezas, hermana. He tomado una decisión. - habló de manera autoritaria para llamar su atención, consiguiéndolo de rápida manera- . Atenea es una diosa que ha pasado por muchas guerras tratando de salvar a la tierra de las malas intenciones de importantes Dioses, sin embargo, me di cuenta mientras meditaba e intentaba trazar un lazo síquico con ella, que no ha podido unirse por completo a la humana Saori Kido siendo sus intereses muy diferentes.

-Quiere decir que tenemos a una diosa tan poderosa con conflictos internos muy vulnerable. -Espeto intrigada la pelirroja-.

-Así es Eirene. Es la primera vez que le ocurre esto a Atena, todo cambio desde el momento en que fue sacada de su santuario en el cual debió permanecer. Esta reencarnación creció lejos de su santuario sin percatarse de quien era y para que había reencarnado, formándose así un ser diferente a las grandes responsabilidades que le correspondía. Lo supo siendo una adolescente, siendo extraño para ella cuando se dio cuenta quien era y para que existía.

-Digamos que le gusto ser, y comportarse como una humana despreocupada de la tierra. Acoto desganada la sobria Diké.

-Diosa Themis, ¿Tantos argumentos que expone no será para desviar su verdadera decisión?. Pregunto con la respuesta en sus ojos "la sabia".

Brittany se levanto pesadamente de la cabecera del amplio comedor de caoba, deteniéndose en el ventanal para admirar como un sol mañanero alimentaba con sus rayos su hermoso jardín ingles, sintió a sus espaldas como seis pares de ojos esperaban impacientes.

- Lamento la situación de Atena, su dualidad, sus sacrificios. En cierta forma no es justo pero es por su ideal. Debemos "sancionar" a Ares –tristeza en sus ojos- cueste lo que cueste…

- Entonces, ya esta decidido. Shirley por favor reserva siete pasajes a Grecia; instálanos en un buen hotel de Atenas y por cierto –le dijo picara la menor de las Mcfersons- que no sea el mismo que le reservaste vía Internet a Hebe y a Vesta.

-No, Eneida, tu no iras. Sentencio Themis desde la misma ubicación.

El semblante de la joven palideció, ¿Acaso no pretendía volver?. Levantándose como resorte del lado derecho de la cabecera, la sujetó del hombro instándola a mirarle. Sus ojos ahora fríos, le reprochaban su actitud de alejarla en momentos tan difíciles. Allí estaba tan inocentemente voluntariosa, sin saber lo que le ocurriría se prestaba a contradecir una orden directa. Como admiraba a su pequeña hermana.

-Brittany, no permitiré que lo hagas, antes prefiero morir que dejarlas irse a todas sin mí. Sé que no soy nadie para ayudarlas pero jamás las dejaría solas a ninguna. Iré aunque no quieras, _no me robarás ese derecho_.

Asintiendo pesadamente con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Themis buscó vanamente apoyo de las demás. Nada

- Shirley serán siete pasajes de ida… -ordenó decidida Eneida; dando por terminada la conversación.

**Grecia**

**(Atenas)**

- ¿Estas segura que esos atuendos son apropiados?. Miro perpleja su reflejo por el cristal de una tienda.

- Por supuesto, la idea es parecer simples turistas. Sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

- Pero es que estas vestimentas Vesta, son un poco escandalosas. Dijo mirando apenada su corta falda de jeans azul ajustada y un TOP blanco transparente, el cual dejaba ver la parte de arriba del bikini dorado. Como accesorios, un gran sombrero blanco tradicional de la ciudad con el cual ocultaba su melena rosa.

- Exageras, yo me siento en mis aguas, bah!. Eres toda una remilgada. Le decía aburrida su gemela, la cual usaba su bikini negro con estampados azules, dejando a la vista su plano abdomen y un coqueto piercing de diamante. Una falda de algodón cubría sus muslos. Solo llevaba lentes de sol y una cámara digital colgando de su mano derecha.

Las gemelas buscaban pasar desapercibidas, para acercarse cautelosamente en calidad de turistas al santuario. Dicha idea se convirtió en un arma de doble filo, pues sí llamaban la atención.

- Según veo no podremos entrar, han redoblado la vigilancia, además podremos disfrutar del mar, que te parece Hebe. ¿Hebe?, ¿Qué te llama tanto la atención?

La gemela del gran sombrero blanco vio anonadada su oportunidad de entrar al santuario. ¡Claro que lo había visto!. Justamente cuando llegó del inframundo junto a los otros dorados. Su cosmos era inconfundible. Era un santo dorado de Atena. ¿Qué hacía por Atenas en este mar de turistas?.

- Vesta, ¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo?. –Sonrió maquiavélicamente, una idea descabellada cruzo en ese instante por su mente-.

- Te conozco Hebe, dime ya la idea que se te ocurrió, porque sabes que la paciencia no es mi fuerte, un dorado es muy… Hebe, ¿A dónde demonios te diriges?.Oye espérame. ¡Estas loca!.

Demasiado tarde, Hebe se propuso a llevar a cabo su plan.

**Plam, plam**

- Lo siento señorita, ¿la lastime?. Su pregunta venía tras el seco choque que había recibido por descuidado el Santo Dorado de Escorpio. Había chocado con una hermosísima turista.

- No, la culpa fue verdaderamente mía por estar tan emocionada con tantas cosas hermosas. Le digo tímidamente mirándole de reojo.

Milo de Escorpio se dio las gracias interiormente por decidir pasear por Atenas para eliminar el estrés. Unos refrescantes y dulces ojos grises cristalinos le miraban apenada.

-Lamentablemente se ha perdido de otras cosas mucho más hermosas. Le dijo coquetamente. Si tiene tiempo, podría ser su guía en esta mañana, señorita..

- Hevea, yo estaría encantada señor..

- Llámame Milo. Dedicándole una de sus sonrisas "especiales" le ofreció su brazo galantemente como todo un escorpión.

A una distancia prudente Vesta reía frenética por el atrevimiento de su cerrada hermana. Sabía que estaba en sus genes, era la primera vez que veía coquetear a su gemela a las claras con un hombre tan condenadamente apuesto, se tomaba demasiado en serio su tarea de conseguir información extra a como diera lugar. Dejo de reír concentrándose en seguirlos de cerca, desconocía las mañas de ese dorado.

Siento en verdad el retraso. Se me complico muchísimo. Pero semanalmente subiré dos o tres capítulos para adelantar la historia.

Creo que esta historia, me tiene un poco desilusionada ya que no he recibido apoyo por los comentarios. Es como si no fuese interesante o fuese aburrida… tengo esta historia desde hace tiempo, y bueno realmente las ideas suelen golpearte fuerte hasta que puedas plasmarlas y así darlas a conocer.

Minako Uzumaki muchas gracias por tu review!

Ya saben cualquier duda, comentario y cosas que no les guste díganmelo!

Ja ne


	4. Monstruosidad con cara de ternura

**Monstruosidad con cara de ternura**

**Palacio Mcfersons**

**(Jardín lateral) **

Cambiada simplemente con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera verde olivo, dejando atrás el pijama y sus gestos desganados de la mañana "la implacable" jueza Diké, se acercaba con pasos malhumorados a uno de los glamorosos jardines de palacio, a su consideración, el que más le gustaba a la Diosa de la Justicia divina. Tenía una cierta fascinación por ver crecer las flores, observar cada detalle de su evolución y hasta se lamentaba nostálgicamente por el final de su proceso.

Sin perturbarse con el cosmo irritado de su jueza, no dejo de podar algunas hojas secas.

- Me mandaste a llamar. ¿En qué puedo servirte Brittany?. Pronunció Samantha. La joven aún despalda a ella fijó su imperturbable mirada en una de sus grandes rosas rojas que atendía con esmero.

- últimamente tu humor a estado muy volátil, tu esencia refleja incomodidad, ansiedad y mucha inestabilidad. Debes resolverlo inmediatamente antes de partir, porque sabes que te necesito -dijo con profundo pesar- .Sus ojos llenos de preocupación sacudieron fibras sensibles dentro de Samantha, desarrollando instantáneamente un sentimiento de culpa debido a la latente preocupación de su diosa.

-Nunca llegues a pensar que podría fallarte Brittany.

-No, jamás pensaría eso. Realmente no es eso lo que me preocupa. Limpió sus manos en el delantal que llevaba y camino el poco espacio que le quedaba para estar frente a frente a la joven.

- Necesito Samantha, que me hagas un favor antes de irnos a Grecia. Le dijo con ternura mirando los curiosos ojos de Diké.

- Lo que ordenes. Contestó furtivamente.

- Orden no es, es un favor. Suspiró por la extrema lealtad que inspiraba. Podrías… llevarles rosas blancas de _despedida _a mi padre y Charles Mcfersons. Le insinuó con algo de aprehensión; ocultar la enorme tristeza que reflejaba su jueza fue una tarea poco elaborada. Siempre se percataba de ésta.

Sus ojos con reflejos amatistas se ocultaron bajo su flequillo, no quería mostrarle tantas emociones fuertes a su Diosa.

-¿Por qué yo?. Astrea, Eneida o hasta la misma errática Eunomía podría complacerla. Pregunto casi en un susurro.

- Quiero que te despidas de una buena vez por todas, me duele tu callado sufrimiento, crees que no me percato que hace más se cinco años llegas muchas veces de madrugada, ebria hasta al punto de intoxicación, viviendo solo por obligación. –su rostro mostraba determinación no enfado ni menos reproche, ternura y entendimiento se reflejaban en sus facciones y en su voz.

Tomándola de la mano, sin esperar su contesta, la encaminó hasta una hermosa glorieta cerca del jardín, decorada de colores pasteles, dentro de la misma, flores más delicadas, algunos bonsáis bien cuidados y exóticas plantas chinas colgaban del techo, otorgándole al pequeño espacio un ambiente acogedoramente pacifico e íntimo. Sonriéndole soltó su mano.

- Este es mi espacio favorito, me gusta meditar dentro de él pero creo que ya lo sabes. Le dijo complacida. Fijó sus ojos en un hermoso ramo recién preparado de rosas blancas, las tomo para entregárselas. Aceptándolas resignada fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- Es tiempo que _te despidas _pequeña y testadura Diké. Le dijo con palabras desbordabas de cariño. Esas rosas tan hermosas adornaran sus tumbas, pero su belleza no durará mucho, ellas cumplirán su ciclo, y también lo _cerrarán,_ sellando en su recuerdo momentos llenos de belleza para pasar complacidas a marchitarse.

Lágrimas sigilosas rodaban por sus mejillas; su flequillo aún ocultaba sus ojos y su enorme amargura. Con cada palabra de la dulce Britany se despedazaban corazas auto impuestas dejándola totalmente vulnerable.

- Mi querida "Manty", las más implacable de mis juezas, debes dejar el invierno atrás y darle paso a la maravillosa primavera. La nostalgia la cubrió en ese momento, mirándole fijamente el recién entregado ramo que sostenía con fuerza sus manos temblorosas. Yo también los amo y los extraño Samantha; mi padre, un ser dulce y recto lleno de esperanzas muy celoso con sus pequeñas - sonrió complacida- y el tío Charlie, lleno de vida, aventurero, buen amigo y sobretodo muy amoroso, nos enseño a mostrar amor hacia las personas que amamos.

Sollozos que partían el alma más dura, se escucharon de repente provenientes de una jueza abrazada a si misma hincada frente a ella. Una voz quebrada pronunciaba con mucho dolor un nombre.

- Charles, mi querido Charlie…

Compasiva, Themis se acerco rodeándola, enseñándole el legado más grande, que es demostrarle amor a la persona que amas. La abrazó fuertemente con el objetivo de mostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y la necesitaba, fuerte y viva.

- Vamos, llora todo lo que quieras, que sea la última vez, para que empieces a proponerte sonreírle a la vida. No sabes cuanto les quiero. Unidas siempre. Dijo sintiendo los diferentes cosmos de sus demás juezas, ahondando más el calor del sosiego para fortalecer el destrozado corazón de Diké.

No muy lejos de allí, cosmos felices, entrelazados se unían a las intenciones de su diosa. Por fin habían llegado a su corazón, por fin Samantha tenía esperanzas, por fin lloraba sus muertes…

**Grecia**

**Templo principal**

Inquietante era en verdad tener que esperar sentada la llegada de todos sus santos. Saori Kido tendría que establecer nuevas normas a SU Santuario. Una furia desconocida la recorría al pensar en tantos acontecimientos pasados, se levantó más que molesta, sus pies sin tomar rumbo fijo, le daba vueltas al templo. Tenía que controlarse, sus Santos no podían verla de esa forma; tanta rabia contenida a través del tiempo, estaba a punto de erupcionar. Con puños apretados y maldiciendo su suerte, la reencarnación de Atena poso sus ojos en el techo del templo como si buscase una solución _¿ACASO NO TENGO DERECHO?, ¿Cómo es posible que no se den cuenta que también soy humana?, ¡MAL AGRADECIDOS SANTOS!, ¿Por qué no la dejaban salir?_.

Había sido un error esa mañana tratar de reparar las armaduras de oro destruidas en Elysium, los Santos presentes se sorprendieron que su cosmos no se encendía con la misma magnitud de siempre, con la duda en sus ojos, la rabia se apodero de ella.

- ¿Están dudando de mi?. Mirándolos inquisitivamente esperando una respuesta. solo Shaka de Virgo le contestó.

- Nunca dudaremos de su poder Princesa Atena, esta más que demostrado. No debe sentirse impotente ya que su cosmos esta aún muy débil por traernos a todos salvos desde el inframundo. Siento la esencia de Atena dentro de usted, con sana meditación podrá ir fortaleciendo su cosmo.

- Princesa, el santo de Virgo tiene razón, me atrevería a agregarle que calmara un poco tanta ansiedad, si no puede reparar estas armaduras no se perturbe por ello. Me haré cargo como siempre, de la reparación de estas armaduras mientras podría aislarse a descansar y meditar. Agregó con rapidez Mu de Aries.

Saori les miro ausente pensando en las palabras dichas por Virgo y Aries; los restantes, Aioria de Leo, Docko de Libra y Camus de Acuario estaban expectantes por las palabras dichas por sus compañeros de armas.

Las armaduras estaban apiladas delante de sus urnas, formaban una fila delante de la Diosa y sus Santos detrás de las mismas.

- Nunca duden del poder de Atenea. Les taladro furiosa con la mirada, bajando sus rostros con cierta actitud vergonzosa. Les demostraré que aunque no pueda encender mi cosmos momentáneamente puedo…

En un arranque movido por el impulso de una adolescente impetuosa, se acerco decidida a las armaduras, cortando ligeramente sus venas con trozos filosos de la armadura de libra, empezó a rociar su sangre a dichas armaduras haciendo que éstas brillaran de forma sorprendente, comenzando a resonar despertando de su corto letargo.

Santos incrédulos por dicha acción, se acercaron inmediatamente a impedir que su Diosa se desangrara delante de ellos de una forma tan poco sabia. Sujetándola por la cintura y excusándose por dicho acto, el Santo de Libra la sostuvo fuertemente para que dejase de moverse mientras que Shaka sostenía sus manos haciendo que sus venas cerraran rápidamente.

Ni Aioria ni Camus daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Una histérica Diosa de la Sabiduría haciendo pataletas para que la soltaran, gritando a todo pulmón que nunca deberían dudar de su poder. Por otra parte, Aries, aprovechando la sangre vertida por Atena, les roció polvo de estrellas haciendo que instantáneamente las armaduras estuviesen listas para su uso. Toda la atención se centro en ellas, en su brillo, poder, formadas encima de su urna.

Shaka y Docko dejaron suavemente a la pálida Diosa, esta se acerco a dichas armaduras, una sonrisa de satisfacción surco sus labios e inmediatamente éstas vistieron a sus Santos.

Alejándose triunfalmente de sus Santos con dirección a sus aposentos, les decía: - Jamás vuelvan a dudar de su Diosa, es una orden. Esta tarde, solicito una reunión con los Santos Dorados, debemos aclarar ciertos puntos.

Dicho esto se alejo dejando a los presentes entre asombrados y avergonzados; cuando se disponían a hablar las puertas nuevamente se abrían de par en par mostrando a un desconcertado Kanon de Géminis.

- ¿Podrían decirme que ha pasado aquí?, no me refiero a lo obvio, es que acabo de ver a una rabiosa Diosa por los pasillos diciendo en voz alta, que era una Divina guerrera, que subestimar eso le costaría más de lo que se imaginan. Estoy bastante intrigado.

- Créeme Kanon que nosotros estamos mucho más intrigados que tu por las acciones de la princesa. Los demás asintieron calladamente ante las palabras del más viejo de los Santos.

Justamente delante ella, esa misma tarde, estaban arrodillados los Santos Dorados sobrevivientes, vistiendo majestuosamente y completamente sus armaduras. Cerrando los recuerdos de esa mañana, se levanto de su trono con ayuda de su Niké, dirigiéndose calmadamente hacia ellos.

Santos Dorados de la orden de Atena, les he mandado a convocar para puntualizar ciertos aspectos que deben ser expuestos ante todos vosotros. Pueden levantarse.

Se levantaron para verla. Su rostro lleno de una infinita ternura conmovió hasta el más duro de los corazones, decidida e imponente frente a sus caballeros, segura de sus actos, muy a diferencia de los lapsos histéricos que últimamente eran propios de la joven.

- En la guerra Santa contra Hades, algunos de ustedes volvieron a la vida engañando al Dios del inframundo. Saga, Camus y Shura bajaron con dolor su rostro- para salvar a la humanidad, utilizando la "Exclamación de Atena" se hundieron en la depresión por saber que serían tildados de traidores más no les importo y siguieron adelante para una noble causa, sufriendo cada acción en contra de sus compañeros de armas. Por eso, he decidido que mis Santos Saga de Géminis, Shura de Capricornio y Camus de Acuario por su lealtad a las verdaderas causas que defiendo, no serán olvidados ni tratados como traidores por la utilización de la técnica prohibida, volverán a sus casas para defenderla tal y como siempre lo han hecho, en cuanto a Afrodita de Piscis y Máscara Mortal de Cáncer en sus corazones aún habitan las dudas, sin embargo, defendieron la causa obedeciendo al Patriarca Shion, muriendo en la lucha. Ustedes deberán dentro de algunas semanas entrenar a los futuros portadores de sus armaduras; tardaran algunos años para la entrega de estas, cuando ocurra, se irán a meditar a sus respectivos países hasta que sean nuevamente llamados por el santuario.

Los Santos lloraban contentos por las decisiones que su benévola princesa había tomado. El peso de la traición, en contra de compañeros de armas y en contra de su propia Diosa estaba siendo sanado por sus palabras. Cáncer y Piscis sonrieron complacidos, al menos no habían sido humillados o desterrados, agradeciéndole gestualmente su decisión.

Saori bajo lentamente las pocas escaleras que le faltaban para llegar frente a frente a todos sus imponentes santos. Les miraba apaciblemente, con decisión y entrega. Ternura, esa era la justa palabra para describir los sentimientos que arrancaban de los corazones de sus valientes guerreros.

- Como sabrán, necesito un nuevo patriarca, he decidido entregarle el puesto a Kanon de Géminis. - algunos se sorprendieron, otros no creían tal decisión, alguien que había hecho tanto mal jamás podría tomar el puesto del honorable Shion de Aries, el más sorprendido se acerco a la Diosa, arrodillándose ante ella, humildemente mostró sus dudas.

- Honorable Atenea, su decisión me honra, sin embargo, no creo estar capacitado para tal puesto. He mancillado con mis actos al santuario, a usted y a mi hermano Saga, he deshonrado con sádico morbo sus intenciones con la humanidad, he manipulado a Poseidón con intenciones personales, traicionando a mis camaradas los generales marinos. Poseo tantos pecados como culpas. Tomar el puesto del venerable patriarca Shion sería un insulto para mis compañeros de armas. Calladas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, al igual que la de su gemelo.

Atena con su mano izquierda tocó uno de sus hombros para hacer que éste la mirara. Sonriéndole complacida mucho más decidida a entregarle el puesto.

-¿Alguien aquí presente piensa que es absurda mi decisión?. Un corto silencio tenso inundo al templo. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿alguien piensa que Kanon de géminis, el que dio su vida en el inframundo por salvar a la humanidad no esta capacitado para ser el nuevo Patriarca?.

Se estaba enojando por el silencio de su santos, así que hizo algo mucho más drástico, se acerco al Santo de Aries hasta quedar frente a frente.

- Mu, ¿estas de acuerdo con mi decisión?.

- Su infinita sabiduría actuará de manera justa y sensata. No estaré en desacuerdo con su decisión aunque interiormente piense que el que esta capacitado para ese puesto sea Seiya, el Santo divino de Pegaso.

Una risa contenida afloró instantáneamente en la diosa haciendo que éstos la mirasen totalmente intrigados, es cierto, ese puesto lo merecía Seiya; aunque tener a Pegaso como Patriarca…

- Querido Mu, te aseguro que conozco bastante a Seiya como para no dejarle ser el patriarca, una semana, y el santuario se convertiría en un centro de diversiones para santos. Seiya es muy joven al igual que los demás Santos de Bronce.

Su risa balsámica inundo a los presentes haciendo que algunos comentaran las diferentes atrocidades que un santo púber, con un cargo y grandes responsabilidades podría hacer. Contagiándose la risa.

- Hablo por todos mis compañeros que acatamos su decisión, por mi parte, no tengo ninguna objeción a su voluntad. Añadió Libra con algunos dejos de jocosidad por la pasada sugerencia de Mu.

Complacida por la actitud de los Santos se acerco a Kanon que aun con reflejos de dudas en sus ojos la miraba con absoluta adoración. Abrazo sobre protectoramente a su nuevo patriarca dejando a más de tres sorprendidos por el despliegue de confianza y acercamiento que le brindaba al "Santo redimido". Éste estaba en un estado de éxtasis, sin atreverse a corresponderle el abrazo por respeto. Terminando el controversial abrazo "fraternal" se situó nuevamente en su trono dejando posteriormente la Niké en manos del nuevo patriarca.

- como se habrán dado cuenta, mi cosmos esta muy débil todavía -comento trivialmente- es una verdadera pena que vuelvan a la vida para continuar luchando. Si estuviese en mis manos, comenzarían una nueva vida disfrutando de la paz por la que tanto se han sacrificado. Siento el cosmos de una nueva amenaza tratando de rivalizar contra el mío -observando las diferentes reacciones de sus santos, continuó hablando como si fuese memorizado con anterioridad - se trata de la orden sagrada de Themis, ella junto a sus Themistopolois vendrán pronto al santuario a destituirme por haber vencido a Dioses olímpicos tan importantes como Ares, Poseidón y Hades. Pretenden "juzgarme" acabando con mi vida mortal, mandando mi esencia divina al Olimpo, estableciendo su orden como defensoras del "novo mundo".

- Las Juezas de Themis son bastantes peligrosas, han estado junto a su titánide Diosa desde tiempos inmemorables, lo que no puedo entender, ¿Por qué justamente han bajado a la tierra?. Pregunto contrariado el santo de Aries.

- No solo eso Aries; según sé, las cinco juezas visten "soumas", y poseen poderes divinos únicos. Mencionó Acuario.

- Tengo entendido, que además de proteger a Themis y su Sagrada orden divina, tienen relaciones mucho más profundas que simples servidoras. Estoy seguro que leí algo sobre eso.- un pensativo Libra-.

Atena interrumpió las diferentes aportaciones al caso, para terminar de decirles sobre la verdadera identidad de estas.

- Santos, lo que han dicho tiene validez. Les explicare, las juezas de Themis no son malvadas, establecen el orden en el olimpo, eso pretenden hacer con la tierra y digamos que sus métodos son un poco antihumanos. "la virgen" es personificada por la poderosa Jueza Astrea; "la implacable" jueza de la justicia, Diké; "la recta" jueza del buen orden, Eunomía; "la sabia" jueza de la paz es personificado por Eirene. La quinta jueza, más que eso, una estrella protectora bajo el nombre de Spica.

Estaba cansada de esa reunión. Quería embriagarse con un buen vino francés y pasar horas muertas en la amplia tina bajo sales aromáticas. _"si tan solo no me sintiera tan cohibida de hacer las cosas"._ Observo a sus santos, algunos confusos, resignados, determinados en demostrarle algo (fidelidad tal vez), pensativos y uno que otro ausente. "_tantas explicaciones solo para manipularles como se debe, buscare refuerzos más estables para eliminar de una buena vez esas tontas plagas"_.

- Pronto vendrán, se los dejo en sus manos, sin embargo, no les permitan pasar. Acoto voluntariosa. Santos, he hablado todo lo que debía hablar, esperen nuevas órdenes. Estoy sumamente agotada. -Fingiendo debilidad- se levanto pesadamente dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Los presentes se retiraban calladamente del recinto de Atena, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al nuevo patriarca. Kanon de Géminis.

Una curiosidad enorme habitaba en los dorados_. ¿Un enemigo que no era malvado?, ¡las juezas de Themis quieren destituir a la diosa que ha protegido a la tierra!. _¡Jamás lo permitirían!

Al llegar al templo de Afrodita de Piscis, se detuvieron decididos a romper el silencio.

- Nunca pensé, ni en un millón de años que Kanon ocuparía el lugar del maestro Shion.

- Cáncer, te estoy imaginando ya, entrenando al que ocupara tu lugar. Le contentó en tono de burla Milo el escorpión.

- El nuevo patriarca no decepcionará a nuestra Diosa, por lo tanto, tampoco a nosotros. Dijo Shaka sabiamente.

- No me preocupa el nuevo patriarca, lo que realmente me aflige es que tendremos que luchar nuevamente, por supuesto, estamos destinados a proteger a la tierra junto a Atenea pero…

- Tan pronto. Termino de decir Aldebarán corroborando las palabras de Leo.

Shura observaba pensativamente a Saga. Sus emociones hacia su gemelo afloraron por la confianza que le otorgo la Diosa, pero después, ensimismado no había hablado ni una sola palabra. Distante.

- Saga, ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?. La atención recayó inmediatamente al guardián de la tercera casa.

- Santos, por lo del patriarca, confío plenamente en Atena. Kanon no posee maldad en su corazón- diciendo esto Shaka y Dohko asentían quedamente.- sin embargo, existe otra cosa que me preocupa, algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta de los cambios que ha tenido últimamente nuestra Diosa.

- Yo se lo atribuyo al enorme esfuerzo que sufrió al traernos del inframundo.

- Eso no los explico ella misma Shura. Le contento dubitativo el santo de Acuario.

- El problema es su esencia… termino Saga.

- Ha tenido cambios propios de una adolescente. Temo que la joven Saori Kido se este cansando del trabajo de una Diosa, la verdad muchachos, es una enorme carga. Ha tomado decisiones para y por el bienestar de los demás. Es una humana, solitaria, en ese majestuoso templo sin contacto con nadie, velando únicamente por que se mantenga la paz en la tierra. Aportó Libra.

- ¿Están queriendo decir que Atena se enfrenta con las emociones, carencias y necesidades de una mujer?. ¡Eso es increíble!.

- No te asombres Mu. Atena se crió fuera del Santuario, para bien o para mal. Acotó Shaka. Debemos apoyarla en todo momento, demostrarle que no esta sola, que cuenta con todos nosotros para llevar su misión en esta tierra.

- Sin embargo, siento algo más que esa batalla interna.

- No seas paranoico Saga, ya esta claro que es producto de las fuertes emociones de Saori Kido, nada que la Diosa no pueda resolver. Puntualizo cáncer.

- Oigan, pero que no se nos pase lo de las Juezas de Themis; Diké, Eunomía, Spica, Eirene y Astrea. Me suenan a mujeres remilgadas, musculosas y grotescas. Dijo Milo rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.

Una carcajada grupal se escucho por toda la casa de Piscis, siendo los más comedidos Virgo, Acuario y Aries.

- No me gusta pelear contra mujeres y menos si no poseen maldad. Afirmo Tauro.

- Tengan presente que son Juezas Divinas, y jamás deben subestimarlas. No tengo problemas en pelear con una guerrera.

- Por mi parte, no tengo ningún problema en acabar con cualquiera que se atreva a pasar por mi casa. Le respondió máscara mortal a Piscis.

- Regresemos a nuestras casas, tenemos mucho en que pensar y como actuar. Finalizo el joven anciano libriano.

Milo decidió quedarse, tenía otras cosas en mente. Mu, Camus y el dueño de la doceava casa se quedaron mirando al pensativo e inmóvil escorpión.

- Mu, Camus, creo que el escorpión esta tramando algo.

- Afrodita, deberías atender mejor tus rosas y NO, no estoy tramando absolutamente nada. Solo que quiero volver al templo para pedir un permiso a Kanon.

- ¿Otra vez iras al pueblo?. Reprochándole con la mirada.

- No me mires de esa forma Mu,- le apunto bromista. Mirando a Camus que estaba justamente por decir algo comprometedor- ni lo intentes Acuario. Déjenme en paz, debo soñar en alguna vida antes que me la quiten de nuevo.

Resignados vieron partir en dirección al templo al seductor escorpión.

- Camus, estoy completamente seguro que se trata de una doncella. Le pregunto entre curioso y divertido el joven lemuriano.

- Oui, mon ami. Digamos que esta viviendo "la vida en rosa".

- ¿Rosa?. Por Atena. Un suspiro del pisciano y los dorados restantes partieron a sus respectivas casas.

Hola!

Pues a este capitulo solo algunas cosillas fueron arregladas nada nuevo que ver, pero si estará avanzando la historia, a partir de aquí se cambiaran algunas cosas.

Gracias a Sagitariusgirl, Tatis GR y a Minako uzumaki por leer mi historia y dejarme Rewiens Estoy muy agradecida por ello. Espero que comenten sobre esta nueva entrega jeje.

Por otro lado, el próximo capitulo se llamará **Necesidades Humanas; enfrentándose a la realidad **Este capitulo tendrá acción, algunas cosas sobre las juezas serán reveladas y sobretodo veremos a una Atena con algo de Locura. Por cierto, vendrán sorpresas.

Si necesitan algún dato de mis juezas, servidoras, Eneida y Themis para conocerlas aun mejor no olviden comentarlo y con gusto pondré su perfil y su historia.

Ja ne!


	5. Necesidades Humanas

**Necesidades Humanas; Enfrentándose a la realidad**

**Grecia**

**(Aposentos Diosa Atena)**

Atenea ajena a reglas de moralidad, se encontraba en su habitación; un largo atuendo transparente de seda cubría su cuerpo todavía húmedo por el reciente baño aromático, despedía un suave olor a jazmines que la inundaba. Sensaciones extrañas hacían que su mente viajara a la velocidad de la luz; sus pensamientos la transportaban por vanidades humanas que decidió un tiempo atrás rechazar.

Se miraba extasiada alejada del decoro, olvidando su divinidad y sus límites, por el amplio espejo de cuerpo entero, labrado en plata con finas incrustaciones de piedras griegas antiguas, el reflejo de una joven delicada.

Manos tímidas rozaban su largo cuello, bajando suaves con dirección a su pecho. Sus redondos y voluptuosos senos la sorprendieron, no se había percatado la forma exquisita de mujer que estaba tomando su cuerpo. Interrogantes abrumaron su curiosidad, dejando caer sutilmente al frío piso su túnica de seda, maravillándose por la desnudez que se mostraba en el espejo.

Se abrazo a si misma sintiendo pánico, dejo de mirar su reflejo fijando la vista hacia sus pies, el temblor de sus manos sólo se comparaba con la angustia de un ser solitario y lleno de deberes.

Una diosa.

Sentimientos ocultos surgieron terminando de ahogar a la razón, ¡En ese momento era humana!. Saori Kido, la nieta adoptiva de Mitsumasa Kido se negaba a ser una diosa, en su mente las ideas de retomar su antigua vida le recorrían todos los sentidos.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, limpió rastros de lágrimas y sonrío momentáneamente satisfecha. Trastornada por la fugaz ira, de saberse un personaje divino, tomó algunos objetos de la habitación tirándolos contra su imagen, cada grito cargado de frustración, de furia, de responsabilidades con el amargo sabor del encierro la poseyeron.

Cristales rotos esparcidos por todo el suelo, manchas de sangre aún frescas, una habitación destruida, sabanas, cobijas, objetos personales, el hermoso estante de plata, tirados en el suelo, Atenea desnuda terminando de romper su almohada, cortinas rasgadas, los delicados ropajes de la divinidad desparramados y rotos por cada rincón del amplio lugar, la mirada furiosa de su Diosa completamente desnuda.

Ambos Santos; un escorpión y el reciente patriarca miraban azorados la escena que presenciaban. Nunca llegaron a creer observar tales comportamientos. Se encontraban hablando sobre el futuro del santuario y la segura confrontación con las Juezas de Themis, cuando gritos desgarradores llegaron hasta ellos; impulsados por velar la seguridad de la princesa entraron a su aposento.

Pasaron de la incredulidad a la preocupación en minutos. Con movimientos mecánicos Milo la cubrió con delicadeza con su capa, sentándola al borde de la cama, Kanon sostuvo sus manos para que no se lastimara con las tijeras con la cual destrozaba lo que quedaba de la almohada. Mudos veían caer las plumas y la mirada ausente de la joven.

Sin decir una sola palabra el geminiano se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó sus pies para inspeccionar sus plantas. Tenían trozos de vidrios, algunas cortadas las cuales sangraban profusamente.

Saori ensimismada a partir de la entrada de sus Santos, fijó sus ojos en Kanon. Una profunda pena despertó en el patriarca, obligándolo a reaccionar inmediatamente.

- Milo, podrías traer a Mu de Aries y a Shaka de Virgo.

Un susurro que entendió, tomando acción a su pedido.

Una alarma silenciosa que Saori pudo entender haciéndola volver en si, mientras miraba marcharse apuradamente al escorpión.

- Kanon, ¿ Ha cumplido Atena con la misión de proteger a la tierra?.

- No, no ha cumplido. Cumple maravillosamente su misión princesa.

Tristeza. Sus ojos reflejaban confusión, impotencia, frustración. La razón se esfumó por completo de su ser dando lugar al odio. Un sentimiento desconocido que experimentaba tan solo por ver esa preocupación en ojos de sus Santos, en todos, sin excepción. No la querían. Era definitivo pensar que no la conocían en absoluto, vivían y morían por su Diosa Atenea, por su esencia divina, por su causa. Jamás compartían con ella. ¿Dónde empezaba Atena y terminaba Saori?. ¡Cuanta falta le hacía Seiya!. Al único que quería entregarle su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma…

Los demás querían, admiraban, respetaban a la Diosa Atena. Un rol que empezaba a odiar.

Se levantó con dificultad de la cama, sosteniendo con fuerza la capa que la cubría, se acercó a la ventana, dándole la espalda a su patriarca, el cual, sólo miraba el rastro de sangre que dejaba al caminar.

- Kanon, ¿ Crees que soy hermosa?. Le preguntó sin mirarle.

Extrañado por la pregunta le contestó tan educadamente como le fue posible.

- Es usted una Diosa verdaderamente hermosa, con cálidos sentimientos.

No comprendía porque esa misma rabia se apoderaba de ella nuevamente. Esas palabras, Una diosa, cálidos sentimiento. ¡No sabían nada de ella!.

Sus ojos ahora fijos en un santo en particular que miraba aún preocupado el pequeño charco de sangre que se formaba debajo de sus pies.

- ¡Mírame Kanon!. Obedeciendo la miró justo en el momento que dejaba caer la capa al suelo, mostrando de nuevo su desnudez. Al percatarse bajo su rostro de inmediato.

-¡Mírame Kanon!. Te preguntaré otra vez. ¿Crees que soy una joven hermosa?.

Sumamente apenado por la situación levantó su rostro y la observó; sus contornos, su piel, sus senos que alcanzarían triunfalmente su plenitud. Se convertiría en la mujer más hermosa que haya visto.

Saori sintió la invasión de la mirada crítica sobre todas las partes de su cuerpo.

- Es usted una joven hermosa. Se convertirá en la mujer más hermosa que jamás hayan visto mis ojos. Le dijo muy seriamente.

Un suspiro. Una agradecida sonrisa le adornaba el rostro, complacida se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente a él.

- ¿Crees que algún hombre me llegue a desear como mujer dejándome de ver como una diosa?.

El ambiente se volvió tenso e irritante. El silencio dice tantas cosas…

Una sonrisa irónica le mostró al silencio. Tomó la capa del suelo, se cubrió y se sentó en un extremo de la cama a esperar a los demás Santos. No había más nada que decir.

**Inglaterra**

**(Cementerio de la Familia Mcfersons)**

- ¿Verdad que son hermosas?; Las plantó y cuido Brittany sólo para ustedes. Saben, todavía mantiene la Glorieta llena de todo tipo de flores. Les dedica mucho tiempo. Las muchachas están bien. Eneida esta creciendo muy rápido, es toda una mujer, se esta obsesionando demasiado en no convertirse en una carga para nosotras. Zamira, madura a la velocidad de la luz, eso no es de extrañarnos, lo que sucede es que se ha vuelto muy aprehensiva y más con los sucesos con el Santuario de Atena. Ayame no cambia, siempre es la misma, se los juro, desde ¡la era del mito!. Shirley en cambio, es un torbellino, quiere saberlo todo y actúa impulsivamente muchas veces, sin embargo, tiene un enorme corazón, ojala no se lo rompan de nuevo, no es por chisme, pero ha tenido este año como cinco pretendientes. Natasha, aunque siempre anda viajando se mantiene pendiente a los acontecimientos, otra que no cambia. De pequeña fue reservada, seria y algo fría, todo eso hasta que la hiciste reír muchas veces con tus encantos Charlie, sigue igual pero ha desarrollado un humor de mil demonios. Las gemelitas están muy bien, para que les cuento, si siempre vienen a ponerles rosas. Yo estaré bien, se los prometo.

El sol se estaba ocultando, un atardecer digno de la imaginación de un excelente pintor se mostraba esplendoroso bajando por las colinas que adornaban el horizonte. Diké había pasado la tarde junto a las tumbas de los hermanos Mcfersons, se despedía y lloraba sus muertes, después de tanto tiempo el dolor era su guía.

Se levantó, tenía las piernas entumecidas por estar tantas horas en posición de loto, sin embargo, estaba amistándose con su corazón y éste le otorgaba esa paz que tanto necesitaba.

- Si es necesario daré mi vida por protegerlas, porque las quiero a todas, son parte de mí. Son mi familia. Necesito en éste momento decirles definitivamente adiós. Les amo.

Hasta siempre…

La implacable jueza de Themis, Diké, le dio la espalda a las tumbas de los Mcfersons, se sacudió restos de tierra y hojas secas, emprendiendo camino hacía la mansión. Un cosmo poderoso y malvado la alertó, no sin antes preocuparse por el despliegue de energía que estaba utilizando Eunomía y Spica. Sin pensarlo, a la velocidad de la luz, se dirigió al lugar en donde se debatían esas fuerzas.

**Palacio Mcfersons**

**(Entrada principal)**

Caos. Era la situación reinante en las afueras del viejo castillo de la Familia Mcfersons, dos hombres vistiendo armaduras se enfrentaban a dos de las juezas presentes Spica y Eunomía. Antes estaban hablando de su partida a Grecia cuando dos cosmos poderosos se hicieron sentir en la entrada. Astrea y Eirene se quedaron dentro para proteger a Themis y a Eneida, sin embargo, cuando pudieron divisar a los intrusos, el rostro de la joven Spica se contrajo de incredulidad paralizándose al instante. Mas cautelosa y hábil Eunomía los enfrentó, esos cosmos conocidos desde el mito, eran inconfundibles. "Los Spartoi".

- Ustedes no son bienvenidos a los dominios de Themis, márchense o serán castigados por la afrenta. Les dijo una enojada Eunomía a los invasores que estaban delante de ella.

-Estas equivocada Jueza, si piensas que nos iremos sin la cabeza de tu señora. Digamos que es un obsequio de fidelidad para la Diosa Atena.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Preguntó cautelosa.

- Es cierto, que mal educado somos. Mi nombre es Vincent, poseedor de la esencia divina del Berseker Fobos, represento al pánico. Contestándole con una superioridad burlesca a las Juezas.

- Yo también me presento, aunque creo que me conocen, de alguna forma. Soy el Berseker Anteros, represento al olvido y mi nombre es…

- Joshua, maldito impostor. La paralizada Spica con la mirada nublada de lágrimas, reaccionó cuando aquel hombre comenzó a desenmascararse.

- Mi trabajo era infiltrarme e investigar todos sus planes, juicios, detalles personales para eliminarlas lo más rápido posible.

Eunomía los miraba con odio genuino mientras Spica escuchaba las palabras del que pensaba que la amaba. Su querido Joshua. No entendía la complejidad del amor, pero definitivamente llegó a experimentar cosas hermosas que no creía que existían o eran ciertas, el dolor de su mirada contrarrestaba con la sonrisa maquiavélica del bastardo. Traición, un sentimiento que la hacía caer dentro de sí.

La Jueza del buen orden empezaba a elevar su cosmo al sentir todas esas emociones negativas de su hermana en armas. Un deslumbrante color azul cielo llegó desde el cielo uniéndose con su cosmo cubriéndola por completo una armadura en oro blanco con bordes dorados y marrones; su casco, similar al del santo de capricornio pero sin los cuernos, dejaba ver su penetrante y fría mirada; La armadura la vestía completamente ajustándose a su cuerpo como si fuese segunda piel, a pesar de llevar anchas hombreras y de ser imponente no minimizó en absoluto la gracia femenina de la joven Natasha. Constaba de protección hasta detrás de los codos al igual que en sus piernas hasta encima de las rodillas, cuyos bordes triangulares le brindaban una majestuosidad característica única; llevaba el símbolo de la jueza del orden en el centro de su pecho; llevaba en su mano derecha una lanza con los símbolos correspondientes a la orden de Themis, totalmente de color sangre con bordes marrones y dorados al igual que el resto de su armadura.

- Spica, levántate y lucha conmigo. Acabaremos con estos indeseables por su insolencia. Dijo la Jueza Eunomía dispuesta a acabar inmediatamente con los intrusos. Sin embargo, la protectora Jueza Spica estaba arrodillada apretando fuertemente contra sus puños el suave pasto, como si fuera a descargar todas sus emociones en ese acto, sus nudillos apretados, arrancaba con ira la hierba del suelo.

- Jueza de la protección divina, olvídate de esas inútiles emociones humanas. ¡Recuerda quien eres y a quienes debes proteger!. Le reprochó con imperiosidad Natasha, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Levantándose decidida, se limpió con sus palmas restos de lágrimas, encendiendo su cosmo que se mostraba herido y lleno de rabia, un fuerte tono blanquecino comparado sólo con el brillo de las estrellas fugases. Llamó su armadura desde la puerta del olimpo, en donde Soumas cuidaban su entrada. Vistiéndola inmediatamente, de color morada oscura con ribetes plateados en todos los bordes, acentuando su femineidad. Más que un casco, parecía una corona de puntas, que la enmarcaban hasta la mitad de sus mejillas; sus protectores cubrían todo el antebrazo, y al igual que en sus piernas llegaban hasta las rodillas. Llevaba unas hombreras ovaladas con el signo de Spica, que descendían desde sus hombros hasta su cintura. En su mano derecha llevaba un enorme escudo que iba desde la altura de su cintura hasta llegar al suelo, imponente, tipo medieval con el símbolo central de Astrea junto con la estrella Spica. De color del oro blanco con bordes morados y plateados.

Los hechos pasaron a una velocidad vertiginosa, un resplandor dorado como si fuese rayo, paso entre las juezas hasta adentrarse a la mansión en dirección a la titánide Themis, sorprendidas, distraídas, se dejaron golpear por ambos Spartoi. Vincent, el Berseker Fobos descargó su impaciencia en contra de Spica haciendo que ésta se estrellara contra un pilar del castillo; Eunomía siendo más hábil bloqueó el golpe de Anteros, anteponiendo su lanza con las dos manos para protegerse.

- ¡No puedo creer que estas sean las Juezas de Themis!. Anteros, es una perdida de tiempo. Pensé que nos darían pelea. Dijo burlón Fobos, caminando hasta donde se encontraba aún aturdida la joven Spica.

- Que puedes esperar si solo son mujeres de compañía de una titánide con aires de superioridad. Expreso con cizaña.

- No me hagas reír, algo nos distrajo eso es todo. Encendiendo su cosmo empujó con fuerza al Berseker Fobos, poniendo nuevamente distancia.

Sin embargo, se percató de que no podía ayudar a la casi inconsciente Shirley, si lo atacaba para defenderla dejaría una oportunidad para que Anteros arremetiera contra ella. ¡Maldición!.

- ¡Shirley, ese Berseker te va atacar, levántate!.

- Sentirás porque me llaman el Berseker del pánico. ¡GRITO DE GUERRA!.

Un cosmo poderoso y maligno se dirigía directamente a la joven Shirley, que empezaba a reaccionar totalmente a los sucesos a su alrededor. La energía era ya imparable, esperando un fuerte golpe mortal que no llegó gracias a un cosmo conocido, éste había intervenido justo a tiempo evitando que llegara a su objetivo.

- ¡Eso estuvo cerca!. Respiró profundo. ¡Gracias Manty!.

Mirando agradecida a la Jueza de la Justicia, se sintió avergonzada por la mirada de reproche que ésta le daba.

- Diké, justo en el momento indicado para rescatar a la distraída. Comentó Natasha. Los reproches serán para después. Dijo firme la del buen orden.

- Estupendo, otra cortesana para eliminar. Bufó Vincent haciendo una cínica reverencia.

La del largo cabello azabache relajó aun más el ambiente con una fuerte y cínica carcajada contrarrestando el comentario del Berseker Fobos. Puso sus manos en la cadera con altanera coquetería.

- ¡Tenias que ser un Berseker para ser tan desagradable!. Aunque digamos que eres simplemente una basura comparado con cualquiera de nosotras. Te derrotaré tan fácil como un respiro.

Las demás suspiraron de resignación, simplemente Samantha para ser tan altanera y orgullosa.

- ¡Eso quisiera verlo!. Expreso furioso. Levantando sus manos invocando nuevamente su poder. ¡GRITO DE GUERRA!.

Oscuridad con destellos ambarinos, gritos que perturbarían a cualquier alma estaban desencadenados en dirección a la Jueza de la justicia. El impacto lo recibió de lleno el escudo de Spica que se había interpuesto para proteger a Manty. Eunomía vigilaba muy de cerca los pasos de Anteros, el actual ex novio de Shirley que miraba detenidamente todos los movimientos.

- No debiste interponerte Spica. Puedo sola con éste Bufón Berseker. Mantuvo confiada su postura aunque en su mirada un destello de agradecimiento mostró a Shirley.

- ¿ Por qué no llamas de una buena vez tu Souma, Diké?.

- No te preocupes Eunomía. No es necesario. Una ligera sonrisa surcó sus labios empezando a concentrar su cosmo.

Un fuerte poder se sintió en todo el lugar, el palacio comenzó a estremecerse. Themis estaba en la sala orando por sus Juezas junto a una luz que había llegado desde el mismo Olimpo para informarle algunos detalles inesperados. Astrea y Eirene estaban en guardia, protegerían a sus señoras por cualquier eventualidad agresiva. La joven Eneida caminaba ansiosa de un lado a otro en espera de los resultados en la entrada del palacio.

Cuando el cosmo de Diké se intensificó se preocuparon y decidieron llevarse a las jóvenes del lugar. Una mirada de alerta entre ambas fue más que suficiente para tomar esa decisión.

- Tenemos que irnos del palacio. Dijo decidida la mayor de las Juezas.

- Astrea, no podemos dejar a su suerte a Manty, Natasha y a Shirley.

- No subestimes pequeña Eneida el poder de las Juezas. Le contestó Eirene.

Themis abrió sus ojos y la luz junto a ella las teletransportó inmediatamente hacia las afueras del palacio, justo en el momento en que los Bersekers Anteros y Fobos unidos formaban una gigantesca cosmoenergía, la cual absorbía todo a su paso como si fuera un enorme huracán. Las Juezas se sorprendieron por tal magnitud de poder pero aun más al encontrarse súbitamente con las demás y una luz que cubría todo su espacio, justo en el momento exacto de recibir de lleno la furia de los Spartoi de Ares.

**Grecia**

**(Salón principal del templo)**

Vestida con finas sedas color carmesí, ataviada de joyas y Brazaletes de oro, la princesa Atena sonreía complacida por la ayuda extra, brindando junto a sus propósitos con una copa de vino a medio beber.

- Así debe ser, una sola Diosa debe permanecer y gobernar este mundo que tanto sacrificio me ha costado. A partir de ahora las cosas cambiarán… y se harán a mi manera.

**Hola!**

**He subidos dos capítulos juntos espero que sean de su agradado. Ya vemos nuevos personajes, algunos de los nuevos enemigos, sin embargo, ni se imaginan lo que les espera. Estos capítulos que siguen tendrán mucha acción y se resolverán algunos secretos de las Juezas, quizás les parezca algo trillado el tema de ir a pelear al santuario pero les aseguro que todo esta fríamente calculado jejeje. No se arrepentirán de leer.**

**Por cierto, si ustedes creen que esta historia solo será drama, lucha y sacrificio, pues… más o menos jeje. Nahhhhhhhhhh tendrá muchoooo más adelante Romance y no del sentido empalagoso! Pues ya lo saben!**

**Comentarios, reviews y demás en mis rewiens, que esperan del fic!**

_**Ja ne **_


	6. Confrontaciones: El gran miedo de Astrea

**Confrontaciones; El gran miedo de Astrea**

**Inglaterra**

**(Palacio Mcfersons)**

Escombros, fue todo lo que quedó de un hermoso palacio inglés, un aire polvoriento cubría todo el lugar. Gotas de lluvia empezaban a hacer acto de presencia, cayendo constantes sobre los únicos presentes.

- Joshua, ¿ En nombre de Ares, que demonios fue esa luz?. Le preguntó desconcertado algo frustrado al Berseker del olvido.

- No lo sé con exactitud, pero de algo de lo que si estoy seguro es que era divino. Tendremos problemas. La señora estará enojada.

- Sabes que Atenea no es un problema para nosotros. Expresó malhumorado.

-No me refiero a ella Vincent. Apuntó mirando hacia el cielo dejando que la lluvia amainara sus nuevos problemas.

Calladamente Fobos tomó del suelo su casco, el cual Diké con sólo un despliegue de cosmo dirigido hacia él le había arrancado junto con un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de su boca.

- Te aseguro que esa basura me las pagará por haber osado atacar un Berseker. No saben con quienes se están enfrentando.

-No, no lo saben. Esa es una de nuestras ventajas en esta guerra. Le dijo burlón.

Se miraron entre si fugazmente, le dieron la espalda a los restos de aquel palacio, en donde una titánide había vivido por muchos años, emprendiendo camino al lugar en donde pensaban que se encontraban las Juezas. ¡Debían eliminar esas plagas antes que se inmiscuyeran en los propósitos de su Señor!.

**Grecia**

**(Afueras del Santuario)**

Era la segunda vez que Vesta suspiraba en menos de diez minutos, el motivo era la forma tan "sensual" de ese joven según ella, de explicar los hechos. De largos cabellos dorados, ojos muy azules y tez tan blanca como el marfil, un aire risueño y travieso le engalanaba el rostro.

- Muy bien. Expresó exasperada la jueza Diké. Entonces tú, eres el dios Hermes, enviado de Zeus para informarle a nuestra señora que detrás de Ares esta la mente maestra de todo este problema. Que debía actuar con sabiduría y juzgar de inmediato a Ares antes que las cosas se compliquen, ¡Genial!, lo que nos faltaba. Un poco ansiosa, sacó su cigarrera de sus jeans y encendió un cigarrillo.

- Samantha, tómalo con calma, ya sospechaba que Ares no estaba solo detrás de todo esto. Le dijo conciliadora Ayame.

Shirley estaba recargada de un árbol, un poco alejada. Escuchaba distante las explicaciones de esa luz, ya transformado en hombre, que las había transportado hasta Grecia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, justamente, gracias a Themis, segundos antes de recibir la "Estampida de la muerte" del Berseker Fobos. Sin embargo, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban no dejaba de sentirse culpable y torpe por haberse dejado embaucar por Joshua.

Le creyó todas sus hermosas palabras, su cálida mirada. Soñaba en establecerse con ese caballero inglés que la había hipnotizado con sus galanteos. ¡Pura mentira!. Pensaba ausente en la cantidad de información que le extrajo, muy lejana de saber que era un Comandante de Ares. Y allí estaba, muy cerca de los dominios de Atenea, con todas sus hermanas, su Señora Themis y un corazón totalmente destrozado.

- Hebe descubrió algunos datos directamente de un Santo. Aunque él ni se imaginaba que era una sirviente y espía de Themis. Digamos que estaba absorto en otros menesteres, muy placenteros…

- ¡Vesta!, compórtate; Perdone el comportamiento de mi gemela. Inclinando su rostro apenada. La verdad… miró de reojo a su hermana. El Santo en cuestión es el Santo de la octava casa. Milo, de Escorpio. Él me contó una historia mitológica demasiado parecida a la realidad que vivimos hace ya un año, me percaté de inmediato que dicho "cuento para turista" era parte de los sucesos pasados en el Hades con Atenea y los Santos. No me quiso decir el sitio exacto donde se encontraba "supuestamente" Atena pero me juró que esta noche me llevaría a las "estrellas". Sentimos su cosmos en este lugar y vinimos enseguida, un poco contrariadas por su súbita presencia.

Themis le sonrió discretamente, es que su pequeña Hebe era aun muy inocente en ciertos momentos, a pesar, de que era la mayor de todas. Observó a la apartada Shirley sumida en sus pensamientos, le pidió dulcemente explicación a Eunomía con la mirada, la cual sólo se encogió de hombros. Eneida esperaba pacientemente que tomara una decisión al igual que las demás.

Zamira meditaba cerca de Astrea, ésta absorta en sus pensamientos miraba fijamente el ir y venir de la "implacable" Diké. Suspiró, y fue como si expulsara un fuerte miedo. Estarían bien. La confianza de su señora se lo aseguraba. Eran ya horas en donde el sol se despedía temporalmente del cielo Ateniense. Si no hubiese estado presente el Dios Hermes, mensajero de Zeus, no estarían vivas. Agradecía por tener el privilegio de estar aún con sus hermanas y su Diosa.

- He de retirarme mi señora Themis. Dijo el dorado Dios mensajero, no sin antes hacer una reverencia. Al igual que Zeus, confío plenamente en usted y sus **Horaes, **debe saber que el tiempo es apremiante. Usted que lo ha de saber todo consulte su antiguo oráculo. Le mostrará sin duda a su verdadero enemigo a temer.

El hermoso ser divino, se desmaterializó ante los ojos de las presentes, convirtiéndose en una luz que trazó su camino hasta el mismo cielo.

- Debemos ir donde Atena. Lucharemos si es preciso, sinceramente confío en el buen juicio de sus santos.

- No sueñes Brittany. Le reprochó Eneida. Sabía que era más que imposible que los Santos desobedecieran a su Diosa.

- Iré hacia Delfos acompañada de Hebe y Vesta para consultar el Oráculo. Acercándose a Eneida la instó a seguirla, sin embargo, con gestos decididos le dio a entender que no dejaría solas a sus hermanas.

Apenada, bajo la mirada. El futuro de su joven hermana Eneida estaba trazado; por más que se negara a aceptarlo o dejar de lado la realidad. Simplemente su destino, el cual ni ella podría cambiar, estaría pronto listo para mostrársele.

- ¡Eso si que no!, una cosa es que nos acompañes hasta Grecia y otra muy diferente es que te dirijas junto a nosotras al matadero.

- Ya esta decidido, ella ya tomó su decisión Diké. Deberías entenderlo. Les aseguro que no será un estorbo. Dijo paciente a todas, haciéndole saber también a Eneida, que no se sintiera de esa forma, confiando en que entenderían el verdadero motivo.

- Debemos partir, hay mucho por hacer. Aportó casi en un susurro y bajando la mirada una de las gemelas.

- Nos veremos de nuevo… no se atrevan a dudarlo.

Esa afirmación, matizado con un ligero reproche, por parte de Eneida, sacó algunas pequeñas sonrisas cargadas de esperanza a las presentes.

- Es una promesa… corroboró Themis, partiendo del lugar junto a las gemelas.

Al ver partir a su Diosa, se llenaron de valor para seguir adelante; en sus manos estaba la obligación y el deber de traer al mundo esa estabilidad perdida por causa de un Dios cargado de odio y venganza. Ares, y quien sea que estuviese detrás de todo esto, sentirían el peso de la verdadera justicia.

**Templo principal **

Aún no se acostumbraba. Llevar el traje correspondiente a su nuevo status oficial en el Santuario, el mismo que llevo hace años su hermano Saga cuando usurpó el lugar de Shion, lo hacían sentir extraño, no obstante, cumplir con el mandato de su Diosa Atenea era la razón principal de su nueva existencia. Pensar en que antes había sido un vil traidor, enfocando todo su odio a un ser tan puro…

Pura… así debe mantenerse la Diosa de la sabiduría, que aunque ha estado inestable por su lado humano desde que retornaron a la vida, su profundo amor a la tierra y a sus seres no ha mermado en ella.

Indudable, era un comportamiento propio de una joven de diecisiete años, la esencia de Atenea residía en ella, podían sentirlo pero no en todo su esplendor. Le darían "tiempo al tiempo", "Ella es sabiduría, encontrará el camino", conclusiones hechas por Mu de Aries y Shaka de Virgo en el salón que justamente ahora se encontraba, luego de atender los malheridos pies de Atena en su habitación. Recordaba que cuando llegaron, la diosa estaba callada y ausente, como si en ese momento estuviese en otro lugar. La habían atendido rápidamente sin emitir ni una palabra al respecto. Después de dejarla recostada en otra habitación, se dirigieron hacia el salón para explicar lo sucedido. Omitiendo, obviamente, la parte de la pregunta y lo que le siguió.

Mostrarle su cuerpo a uno de sus Santos, ¡a su nuevo patriarca!. Esperaba ansiosamente que esos "nuevos cambios" no le trajeran problemas o situaciones que no pudiese controlar. Pero ese era un problema menor comparado a esos fuertes cosmos que abruptamente se dejaron sentir, y que dicha cercanía al Santuario, alertó a todos los Santos de oro posicionándolos en su lugar, preparándose para una nueva batalla. En cualquier instante estarían aquí esas misteriosas juezas, que muy poco sabían de las intenciones de ellas y de su Diosa.

Su rol como nuevo Patriarca del Santuario de Atena, no decepcionaría a nadie, y mucho menos a su Diosa, la cual entraba, con su Niké en mano y un extraño atuendo, ataviada de joyas muy finas dignas de su nivel; con una sonrisa misteriosa y una mirada astuta tomo asiento en su trono, no sin antes entregarle su Niké para estar más cómoda.

- Kanon, no las dejen pasar. Ordenó. Su insolencia les costará sus vidas. Yo soy la única Diosa en la tierra, demasiados sacrificios he pasado para que quieran arrebatarme lo que por derecho me corresponde.

La máscara impedía que se distinguiera el gran asombro que experimentaba por las palabras de su bondadosa y humilde Atenea. No le dio importancia por el momento, esa dualidad desaparecería "con días calmos llenos de meditación", como lo comentó el Santo más cercano a los dioses. Su atención se enfocaba en que esos mismos cosmos poderosos ya estaban frente a la primera casa, la casa de Mu de Aries…

**Casa de Aries**

Algunos guardias impedían que las Juezas avanzaran con rapidez para el encuentro con Atenea, no fue problema para la ansiosa Diké acabar prontamente con los estorbos, cuando llegaron a las escaleras de Aries se percataron que un cosmos poderoso saldría a recibirlas.

- Esta prohibido entrar al Santuario de Atenea, quienes se atrevan a entrar pagaran las consecuencias. Pronunció calmadamente Mu de Aries.

- No hemos venido en son de guerra, tenemos que encontrarnos urgentemente con tu Diosa, Santo de Atena. Le contestó con la misma calma Astrea.

El Santo las observó detalladamente, en su aspecto parecían simples jóvenes pero su impresionable cosmo decía todo lo contrario.

**- **Les expliqué, que nadie puede pasar sin la autorización de Atenea.

- Santo, no comprendes que tu Diosa esta poseída por Ares y si no intervenimos al juzgarlo será demasiado tarde. Dijo Eneida con aprehensión.

La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro instantáneamente, jamás pensó en que ese Dios olímpico querría ostentar nuevamente en dañar a Atena.

- Eso es imposible. Hace años, Ares se posesionó del lado oscuro de Saga de Géminis, haciéndole cometer muchos errores, sin embargo, el lado bueno del Santo pudo contrarrestar muchas veces las intenciones malignas que tenía ese Dios para el mundo. Es poco veraz, que Ares se haya posesionado de la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Nosotros fuimos testigos hace años como fue eliminado por la misma Diosa con su Niké.

Astrea lo miraba profundamente. En su explicación, una ínfima duda se mostraba a través de sus palabras.

- Lo intuyes Santo, sabes que debemos ayudar a tu diosa o será muy tarde para ella. Lamentablemente Ares controla su lado Humano. ¿Acaso no haz sentido su cosmos?. Le preguntó acercándose cuidadosa al Santo.

La Jueza de las estrellas, con la pureza de la "virgen", con sus cálidos sentimientos, tocó ligeramente la frente del lemuriano, posando sus dedos mayor e índice. Con esta acción, Astrea le permitió al Ariano entrar en su mente y verificar sus palabras.

Mu se adentró profundamente en ella, conociendo cada detalle de su pasado, de su presente, sus anhelos del futuro pero sobretodo su temor más grande. Una conexión única, más allá de los pensamientos e ideas, le obsequió humilde un corazón puro, abierto al escrutinio para evitar una confrontación innecesaria, tal y como lo deseaba su no guerrera Diosa. Y, la Jueza vio más allá de lo que desearía ver; tanto dolor, entrega y sufrimiento para que la tierra continuara con la paz que tanto quería Atenea.

Despertando del trance, el lemuriano se colocó en actitud de combate. Astrea con un grácil movimiento se ubicó junto a las demás juezas que las observaban perplejas por su acto de entrega total a los deseos de Themis; revelando al enemigo su yo interno, haciéndola vulnerable a sus ataques.

Zamira inmediatamente entendió el proceder de Ayame, un Don tan preciado para una causa justa; Al igual que el Santo ateniense, comprendió que para dejarlas pasar sólo necesitaban vencerle. Era una prueba.

- Lucharé contigo Mu de Aries, sin embargo, ellas pasaran. Dijo decidida a combatirlo.

- Pero Astrea, no puedes. Lo haré por ti. Le dijo, tocando su hombro Samantha, aún perpleja por las decisiones que tomaba su amiga.

- No debemos intervenir en sus decisiones Manty. Esta decidido. Le contestó mirando un poco aprensiva la joven Zamira.

- Nos veremos luego, ¡vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!. Las instó a marcharse.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron, desafiantes y llenas de dudas mientras las jóvenes pasaban por su lado emprendiendo camino hacia la segunda casa.

- Confías plenamente en sus capacidades, pero no saben el poder que tienen los Santos dorados de Atena. Le comentó dubitativo.

- Deseo comprobar mi capacidad contigo… si pierdes, me seguirás a salvar a tu Diosa. Le sentenció Astrea.

- Pero, nos subestimas, ni siquiera portas armadura. Le dijo contemplándola inquisitivo.

- Mi Souma viene a mí, cuando le llamo. Nuestras Armaduras protegen la entrada del olimpo en nuestra ausencia, por eso no están con nosotras siempre. No te preocupes, en este instante vendrá a mí. Le comentó calmadamente.

Su cosmo inundó el lugar fuertemente, unió las palmas de sus manos debajo de su barbilla y como si estuviese rezando, una luz verde llegó hasta ella desde el cielo, haciendo levitar su cuerpo para vestirla con una armadura divina; del color del oro blanco con ribetes dorados y verdes, su casco parecía una delicada tiara. Sus pequeñas hombreras rectangulares sobresalían a sus hombros. Sus protectores cubrían antebrazos y brazos, al igual que en sus piernas hasta encima de sus rodillas, un peto ajustado a su silueta delineaba sus contornos hasta su cintura, en donde un faldón cubría su retaguardia y sus lados, llevaba muñequeras y en sus manos sostenía una larga balanza del mismo color de la armadura cuyos bordes dorados y verdes la mostraban imponente frente a su portadora, que irradiaba una solemne calidez única.

En posición ahora de defensa, el Ariano elevó su cosmo.

- Te atacaré con mi técnica más poderosa Astrea. Dijo elevando su cosmos poderosamente. Sabía que sus demás contrincantes, Santos dorados, las querrían matar por honor a Atena. Probar si ellas, eran la esperanza para mejores y nuevos tiempos era su nueva tarea.

- ¡Por Atena!. ¡Starlight revolution!.

- ¡Constelación de estrellas!.

El estruendo se sintió en todo el Santuario, dos fuerzas poderosas convergían entre sí, sus cosmos a punto de estallar sostenían el poder de su voluntad y de sus decisiones; la esperanza brilló incesantemente mostrando destellos dorados. La muerte llegaría a uno de ellos. El Santo Mu de Aries, tomó su decisión.

La Jueza de las estrellas, Astrea, conocía sus intensiones. El deseo de su Señora y hermana Themis estaba por encima de su propia vida…

Incrédulo veía, como el resultado de las energías era absorbido por el cosmos de Astrea. Sentía como su fuerza vital descendía peligrosamente.

- ¡No, no lo harás!. Gritó atónito Mu.

Ese poder arrasó el espacio donde se encontraba la joven Ayame. Un susurro en el viento se dejó escuchar.

- He salvado una vida, evite momentáneamente que alguna de mis hermanas muriera. ¡Santo de Atena te encomiendo a nuestras Diosas!. Una tenue sonrisa, tan dulce y satisfecha le obsequió al lemuriano como despedida.

Se divisaba las puertas del templo de Tauro cuando un dolor irrumpió en el corazón de Eneida, paralizándola al instante; las demás lloraban en silencio, sin gemidos, sin ninguna emoción. En su interior conocían el terrible miedo de Ayame de ver morir a sus seres queridos, le tenía pavor a sufrir ese momento. La jueza más comedida y racional no tenía fuerzas para afrontar la muerte de algunas de sus hermanas. Le huyó al dolor, encomendándoles la batalla, les enseño que los deseos de Themis de no matar eran parte de su existencia.

La ausencia del cosmo de su querida Ayame, les heló la sangre, más sus pasos en vez de disminuir aumentaban sin mirar atrás; imaginarse que volverían a encontrarse después de esa nueva guerra se diluía junto a las lágrimas profusas de Eneida.

Sin mencionar palabra alguna, entraron a la casa de Tauro, deteniéndose decididas frente al porte de un fuerte Santo; Aldebarán de Tauro.

Una sombra llevaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de la que fue la Jueza más fiel a Themis. Astrea, la dulce y cálida Ayame.

**Helos!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ** **Sagitariusgirl gracias por tus observaciones, lo he tomado en cuenta, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. **

**Minako uzumaki, los dorados saldrán a medida que la historia avance, todos les amamos y conocemos pero a las juezas, ni idea, estas aparecidas jejejeje. Para complacerte después de este capitulo subiré los perfiles de los nuevos personajes.**

**Tatis Gr, gracias, espero que te siga gustando y me comentes que te agrado y que no.**

**Avance: ya comienzan las batallas y los malos aparecen!**

**Ja ne**


	7. Perfiles Juezas de Themis

_**Themis**___

**Nació en Inglaterra, en Northumberland, es un condado de Inglaterra, en el Reino Unido. Está situado en la frontera con Escocia.**

**Nombre humano: Brittany Mcfersons, primera hija del conde Mcfersons. Nacida para la encarnación de la Diosa Themis. Con apenas dieciocho años de edad tiene consciencia de su verdadero origen, cumpliendo cabalmente desde muy temprana edad, sus obligaciones como la Diosa de la justicia divina. Es dulce, pero a la vez posee un carácter recto a la hora de tomar una decisión, sin embargo, no es una diosa guerrera. Eneida es su hermana menor; y sus juezas han estado con ella desde muy temprana edad. Posee una conexión directa desde la pubertad con Zeus. Manteniendo siempre un perfil bajo en cuestiones de liderazgo y autoridad divina suprema en la tierra. Al ser una titánide su existencia es posterior a los olímpicos, cuyas memorias en su totalidad no fueron expuestos a su reencarnación actual. Ésta fue designada mucho antes del nacimiento de Saori Kido por ver el futuro de la humanidad. Se dice que conoce la verdad de muchas cosas, y es consultada y respetada por todos los dioses. Es su primera encarnación como una humana.**

**De contextura delgada y delicada; largo cabello plateado, de grandes ojos grises, muy blanca. **

**Eneida Mcfersons**

**Hermana menor de la titánide Themis; Nació en Inglaterra; tiene diecisiete años, mano derecha de Brittany, no posee ningún poder pero es el alma de las juezas y de la misma Diosa Themis, es una excelente estratega, inteligente y bondadosa. Nunca se separa de las Juezas considerándolas sus hermanas, un poco aprehensiva en cuanto a ellas se refiere; de grandes sentimientos, Posee un carácter indeciso, a veces es muy alegre como también muy seria, dependiendo de la situación. Su talón de Aquiles es saber que es una simple humana, sin ningún tipo de poder para ayudarlas. Se esmera en no ser un estorbo. No obstante, descubrirá que su existencia es una pieza importante para todas.**

**De contextura delgada y delicada; pelo rubio y liso. Dos mechones enmarcan su rostro,. De grandes ojos azules. Es un poco más alta que su hermana.**

**Las Juezas de Themis; La sagrada orden divina**

**Astrea****. ****"La virgen"**

**Poderes: Equivalencia divina y Constelación de estrellas. Desarrolló la empatía y la curación astral. **

**Armadura: Souma. **

**Nombre humano: Ayame Mcfersons**

**Lugar de nacimiento: Japón. Kyoto. **

**Edad: 23 Años.**

**La joven Ayame comenzó con sus entrenamientos con apenas cuatro años de edad, en su país natal; entregada por sus padres biológicos a la familia Mcfersons en adopción. Vivía en constantes viajes de Inglaterra a Kyoto, asumió su esencia divina a la edad de ocho años, permaneciendo más tiempo en la casa Mcfersons. Desarrolló sus técnicas de combate y expansión de cosmos gracias a la ayuda del Conde Mcfersons.**

**Es muy delicada en cada acto y posee un aplomo característico único. Ecuánime, de buenos gustos, de mirada cálida. Odia las batallas, producto de su gran sensibilidad, controla el poder psíquico y puede ver a través de las almas. Su esencia, en estado inmaterial puede curar heridas internas y externas.**

**Es la mayor de las Juezas y la más unida a Eirene. Adora a las demás, ante ellas es un ejemplo a seguir, una hermana mayor.**

**Características físicas: alta, delgada, de grandes ojos miel y pelo castaño muy claro; siempre lo lleva suelto y de lado.**

**Diké. "La implacable" Jueza de la justicia **

**Poderes: (infernal sanction) sanciones infernales y la (true conscience) verdad de la conciencia. Controla el fuego y es intuitiva.**

**Armadura: Souma.**

**Nombre humano: Samantha (Manty) Mcfersons.**

**Lugar de nacimiento: Los Ángeles. Estados Unidos.**

**Edad: 22 años.**

**Samantha, empezó sus entrenamientos, cuando fue adoptada por el Conde Mcfersons. Vivía en un orfanato, era huérfana. Desde pequeña fue rebelde y Arisca; con una personalidad fría y distante; hasta que conoció a Charles Mcfersons, hermano menor del conde. Se unió a ellos a la tierna edad de seis años aunque aparentaba siempre ser mayor.**

**Ésta Jueza es una rebelde, tosca y agresiva pero muy fiel a Themis y a Eneida, inquisitiva y muchas veces "sensual", fumadora, muy desconfiada. Es una de las juezas más controversiales, siendo una de las más poderosas, es letal en combate, y la mejor en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Lleva consigo una gran culpa. Conoció su esencia en un momento trágico.**

**Características físicas: alta, atlética sin dejar de ser femenina, de ojos rojos oscuro, y pelo muy largo negro; tan blanca como Themis pero más pálida; con atributos físicos un poco exagerados.**

**Poder a descubrir: "Prisión del alma".**

**Eunomía "La recta" Jueza del buen orden. **

**Poderes: (Divine secret) secreto sagrado y (Divine order) orden divino. Controla la Telekinesia.**

**Armadura: Souma.**

**Nombre humano: Natasha (Naty) Mcfersons.**

**Lugar de nacimiento: Rusia. Arbat, Kropotkinskaya.**

**Edad: 21 años.**

**Natasha llegó al palacio con apenas cuatro años de edad. Sus padres, muy pobres, la vendieron para alimentar a sus tres hermanos mayores. Hecho que sólo supo en su adolescencia. La niña fue rescatada de malos hombres ligados a la pornografía rusa infantil; dada en adopción al conde unos ocho meses después. Mudándose a Inglaterra. Desarrolló una inteligencia no propia de su edad, Astuta y metódica. Es muy callada, utiliza la razón de las cosas. Es muy seca pero cortés.**

**Con el paso de los años, y con fuertes entrenamientos, su esencia despertó, naciendo Eunomía, con apenas siete años. Fiel y devota de Themis, Ama a sus hermanas, sin embargo, no lo demuestra con afectos. Es muy cerrada y le gusta viajar mucho por el mundo, desde que murió el conde. Es la única que no vive en castillo Mcfersons, aunque siempre, esta muy pendiente de todas ellas.**

**Características físicas: es la más baja de estatura de las juezas, grandes ojos azules, pelo corto rubio. De contextura atlética**

**Eirene "la sabia" Jueza de la paz.**

**Poderes: (ancestral revolution) revolución ancestral y (pacific dream) sueño pacifico. Puede ver a través de las almas. "visionaria de Alá".**

**Armadura: Souma.**

**Nombre humano: Zamira (Zami) Mcfersons.**

**Lugar de nacimiento: Arabia Saudita. Jeddah.**

**Edad: 21 años.**

**Fue la última de las Juezas en ser encontrada; a la tierna edad de siete años. Encontraron a la niña aferrada a un pequeño de dos años en una pequeña saliente a orillas del mar rojo, parecía un escondite.**

**Sacarla de ese país fue casi imposible pero lo lograron, dejaron a su hermanito al cuidado del embajador de Inglaterra en Arabia para poder sacarla y llevarla a palacio.**

**En principio, quiso escaparse muchas veces para buscar a su hermano hasta que se encontraron nuevamente dos años después, cuando el embajador lo había llevado de visita. No la reconoció. Estaba feliz con sus nuevos padres.**

**Dejo de huir y asumió el palacio como su nuevo hogar y a sus habitantes como su nueva familia.**

**Con gestos inocentes, en muchas ocasiones, por las ocurrencias de Vesta y Samantha; posee un aplomo característico único. Es dulce pero practica, y es la más sabia de todas. Nunca olvido sus raíces y la filosofía musulmana, en parte, porque al saberse Eirene, le fue completamente fiel a Themis, aceptándola como su única Diosa y señora.**

**Características físicas: es alta, grandes ojos verdes y pelo rojo por debajo de la cintura. De una tez más oscura que las demás por pertenecer a un país de oriente medio, con un estilo arábico muy marcado.**

**Spica "Estrella protectora" Jueza de la divina protección. **

**Poderes: Destino final y Espiga ancestral.**

**Armadura: Souma.**

**Nombre Humano: Shirley Mcfersons.**

**Lugar de nacimiento: Australia. En Bicheno, pueblo de la costa oriental de la isla de Tasmania.**

**Edad: 22 años**

**Shirley, muy a diferencia de las demás, fue llevada por sus padres al palacio, a la edad de cinco años. Cuando se les informó que su niña, un milagro de la naturaleza, (ya que ambos tenían cuarenta años cuando nació) estaba destinada a convertirse en una Jueza y que llevaba consigo la fuerza de la estrella Spica. Se la entregaron con la condición de que no olvidara sus raíces y a sus verdaderos padres. Cada verano la niña era devuelta a sus padres para que pasara una temporada con ellos. Vivian en un pueblo costero. Sin embargo, creció insegura entre su verdadera familia y su deber como jueza.**

**A los doce años sus padres murieron en un cruel accidente dejándola únicamente con sus dos hermanos mayores y muchos recuerdos. Apartándose de ellos por mucho tiempo.**

**Es un genio en las computadoras y en crear artefactos electrónicos útiles. Es muy moderna, con un carácter volátil, sin ser agresiva. Muy sentimental y soñadora. Inconstante, muchas veces inmadura y aérea. Es una coqueta, defiende sus bellos atributos naturales, versátiles, frescos pero muy inocentes. Le gusta hacer bromas y su aliada en muchas es Vesta. Se lleva muy bien con todas menos con Natasha, aunque sabe que ésta la adora muy en el fondo.**

**Características físicas: contextura atlética pero femenina, ojos azul oscuro y largo cabello verde olivo, llevándolo trenzado o suelto. Tiene un tatuaje al final de su espalda del demonio de tasmania, se lo hizo llevándose de Samantha a los 16 años; Samantha no se hizo ninguno esa vez.**

**Poder a descubrir: Sacrificio de la estrella**

**Servidoras de Themis**

**Mujeres idénticas de contextura delgada, altas y frágil, aparentando una edad no mayor de 25 años, de largas cabelleras rosa y grandes ojos Grises oscuros.**

**Hebe es la mas recatada de ambas, mientras que Vesta es las mas controversial y atrevida de todas las juezas, mientras que Diké es sutilmente sensual, Vesta es descarada, un poco superficial y mucho mas aérea que Spica, es una bromista empedernida. Hebe es muy inteligente pero en muchos temas sociales es demasiado inocente. Siempre esta pendiente de Brittany (Themis) y de arreglar los problemas de su gemela. Hebe y Vesta siempre están unidas con un aire muy ingles. Hebe es práctica y muy servicial al contrario de su hermana que le encantan los lujos y excesos**


End file.
